


All We Know

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Hearts, Celebrity Tsukki, EPILOGUE ON CHP 9, Getaway with life, KUROO IS A DORK, Kuroo is inspired by KickThePJ, Kuroo playing a ukulele is layfuu, M/M, Moving On, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Tsukki wearing a disguise is layfuu, more krtk at chp 9, youtuber kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: A celebrity looking for freedom, and a Youtuber wanting a break. What happens when destiny wants them to meet each other and explore an unknown country?Vlogs, pictures, broken hearts, music, and a lot of banters -- a story on how a Youtuber and a celebrity mend each other(New chapter, epilogue at chp9)





	1. Found a Masterpeice in the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> I'll ride my bike up to the road  
> Down the streets right through the city  
> I'll go everywhere you go
> 
> \- All We Know by The Chainsmokers 
> 
> a/n: as you can all see, I haven't posted for a while, it's because I'm cooking up this baby! I'm already done cooking-- just gonna serve this up! :D I hope you will stay tuned! I'll try to post every two days or so. Remind me! HAHA
> 
> KEYWORDS:  
> Spoliarium - is a painting by Filipino artist Juan Luna  
> Chickenballs - A Filipino street food, like meatballs but more artificial (i think)
> 
> (Ahh the Philippines. It's a beauty <3)

The busy streets of Manila were hot and the smoke from cars are a little choking but thank the heavens he’s near the National Museum. Walking towards the entrance, he glanced around his environment, the sunlight burning his face a little and the hat he’s wearing was making his hair a little itchy and sweaty. He inhaled, the air of Manila was really different from Japan.

He looked up and saw the Philippine flag before going inside the museum. Well, good thing it’s air conditioned or Kei was sure he will die because of the heat.

 _“Welcome!”_ A woman greeted him as he went near the counter where countless of bags were stacked, _“Just get your valuables, sir,”_ Good thing Kei knows English pretty well. After he got out his wallet and camera, he handed the woman his bag, who in return gave him a brochure to know the things inside the gallery. Bowing slightly, he went further inside the museum.

He fixed his glasses and looked around. The paintings and sculptures are exquisite. A true masterpiece. He went near the big painting called _‘Spoliarium’_ and looked at the details on it.

Taking out his Polaroid camera, he took a picture of it and waits for it to load. _“Cool camera,”_ Someone suddenly spoke out in English and it made the blond jump up a little. He looked to his side and saw a man with a very unruly black hair, wearing a video game controller printed shirt with his red jacket tied around his waist. His sharp eyes looking at the painting.

Kei just nods and proceeds to explore the museum more.

As Kei walked around the museum, he grabbed something in his pocket and pulled out a face mask and puts it on. He noticed people were looking at his face and he can’t risk being known right now. Even though he knows his popularity rate here in Manila is only 10% and that consists of JPOP fans only but he can’t risk shit.

This is supposed to be his getaway.

From his life, from reality, from everything that will— Kei jumps a little when he felt a presence near him. Looking at his left, he saw that person, again! From earlier, with the red jacket around his waist. Fixing his glasses and taking a deep breath, he ignored him and looked at some paintings again.

While walking towards some sculptures and observing every curve of it. He can see in the corners of his eyes that this red jacket dude is definitely following him because in every room he enters he’s there!

Kei sighs, feeling a little headache coming up, maybe it’s because of the jetlag and that he forgot to take lunch. Walking briskly towards the other room, he looked at the brochure and then the surroundings, it’s filled with information about the past presidents. Looking at his back, the red jacket man is not here yet so Kei decides to hide behind the door, ready confront this stranger whether he’s following him or—

 _“Excuse me,”_ Kei asks himself why is he so jumpy today, because he almost, almost yelled but good thing he has a mask on. _“Sorry…”_ Kei apologized for blocking the way as he moved aside, giving way to the red jacket man to enter the room.

He watched as the stranger took pictures or videos, and sometimes muttering something to the camera and Kei thinks he’s going crazy because he’s watching a stranger, and a possible stalker, recording videos. With that thought, he left. Feeling a little uneasy.

The tall blond fixes the cap and the mask he was wearing as he entered another wide room with mural paintings. He took a seat in the mini bench provided inside and sighs, looking at the time it’s still early to go back to his hotel but he doesn’t really know where to go—he didn’t plan this well.

“Nice job, Tsukishima.” He sighs again. He’s been sighing ever since he arrived, he really needs to get his mind organized. He took off his cap and ruffled his blond locks, appreciating the mix of the cool air from the air-condition and the hot sunlight peeking through the window—a shutter resounded the empty room causing Kei to look to his left and saw him! That red jacket dude.

“ _Sorry, can’t help but take a picture of you,_ ” The man grinned apologetically, holding his polaroid camera on his left hand and the other holds the film, which he assumes is his picture. Kei frowns, removing his face mask and ready to reprimand the rude man when suddenly the rude man gasped and Tsukishima knows he’s been recognized.

The red jacket man quickly went up to him, taking off his jacket in the process and sat beside him. He hovered his jacket over Kei’s head. “ _What are—_ ”

“I’m Japanese and those people are Japanese. They might recognize you,” The red jacket man spoke in perfect nihon-go that shocked Kei in different levels and as if on cue, the newcomers were speaking loudly in Japanese.

Kei’s heart starts to beat harshly against his ribcage as he waits, the red jacket guy beside him was fiddling with his cap that he dropped on the floor. His face mask clutched tightly in his own hand. He can smell a faint scent of coffee and cinnamon on the jacket, and it kind of calmed him a little. Reminded him of his home.

After a few agonizing minutes, the group of people finally left and Kei heard the guy sigh in relief before taking the jacket off his head.

Tsukishima kind of miss the scent already.

The red jacket guy sighs in relief, smiling at Kei. “Good thing I was fas—”

“Delete the picture,” Kei said coldly, standing up and tries to intimidate the other with his height but it seems like it’s not working. What irks Kei more is that the red jacket dude was smirking. The blond huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, his glasses a little askew but the red jacket dude still finds him adorable.

“Keep ca—”

“Delete it.”

“Apparently, it’s printed honey, so I can’t delete it.” The guy waved the film, as he puts it up in the air when Kei made a move to grab it. “Hey-hey—”

“Throw it!”

“These films are expensive here!” Kei jumps a little, reaching for that goddamn film but no matter how tall he is, he still can’t reach that goddamn thing. “Give it,”

“You’re Tsukishima, Kei right?” That stopped the blond. He stood there, staring at the red jacket guy before sighing, taking his cap the red jacket guy was holding and putting it on. “None of your business.”

“I’m Kuroo, Tetsurou. I watched some of your dramas.”

“ _Bye,_ ”

“Wait-” Kuroo grabbed his wrist causing Kei to glare at him. “What do you want?” Kuroo gulped at the intensity of the blond’s voice but to be honest, he’s not scary. He just looks like a lost puppy that’s mad at the world. “Wanna hang out?” Kei looked at Kuroo and then at his outstretched hand. Contemplating whether to trust this man or not. I mean, his life depends on this. If anyone finds out he’s here, especially his manager, he will return to his robotic and tiring life.

“Why would I?”

“I— I’ve been here at Manila two times and I can tour you around.”

“I don’t—” They heard loud talking coming from outside and Kei quickly puts his mask on and fixed his cap. Tetsurou smiled, taking hold of Kei’s wrist and proceeds to explore the museum.

 

~*~

 

“Tsukki, want me to take your picture?”

“Don’t call me Tsukki.” Kuroo pouts, looking at the beautiful painting before them. Kei has been grumpy and they’ve been together for about 20 minutes only. Kuroo just shrugged, taking a video of the painting and then another one.

Kei had questioned Kuroo earlier on why he takes videos of random things, like the paintings, the ceiling and his foot. Kuroo simply answered that he’s vlogging.

_“So you’re famous, too?”_

_“You actually know Youtube?”_

_“I’m not void to the internet.”_

 

Kei was just thankful enough that Kuroo wasn’t involving him in his vlogs.

“Aren’t you tired?” Kei asks, eyes glancing at the paintings and can’t help but take a picture of it. He took the film that came out of his Polaroid and shook it, looking at Kuroo who was still filming. “I’ll be there, just—yes. Okay done.” Kuroo smiled brightly that caused Kei’s heart to do some unexpected backflips but the blond just puts his Polaroid up and took a picture.

Kuroo was taken aback, the shutter blinding him a little. Kei smirked, waving the picture in a teasing way like how Kuroo did earlier. “Payback. Giving this to the police.” Kuroo just rolled his eyes playfully, saying that he’s hungry and he knows a place.

Kei looked at the retreating back then at the picture. Kuroo was smiling and the sun shone behind his back. Perfect. He puts it in his pocket as he follows the said Youtuber.

 

~*~

 

“What’s this?”

“They call these bad boys, _chickenballs._ ” Kei gave Kuroo a ‘are-you-fucking-with-me’ look but it seems that Kuroo was serious and kept eating the said balls. They exited the museum not long ago and had been roaming the streets of Manila. It was nearing 6 PM so the sun heat wasn’t that bad unlike earlier. Kei kept his mask and cap on for a reason. “I thought you said you know a place.”

“Well, you gotta eat what the locals’ eat.” Kuroo grinned, grabbing another _chickenball_ and popping it in his mouth. The blond looked at Kuroo and then the vendor of said food. In the vendor’s cart, there are different types of dipping sauce and in the middle is a big wok with lots of oil in it and lots of various Filipino foods he doesn’t know, and mostly it consists of something circle.

“Come on! Eat up. I’ll pay,”

“Is this even safe?” Kei lowered his mask to his chin and took a stick, he inspected the variety of foods before picking up one that Kuroo was eating. Glancing one last time at the lad, blowing on it, he put it in his mouth and chewed.

Kuroo awaits for the blond’s reaction, still eating but his eyes are glued to him. “It’s good.” Kuroo broke into a smile and urges the other to eat more.

 

~*~

 

Kei sighs tiredly, putting his bag on his bed, removing his cap and mask off, he plopped himself on the bed. Today has been a long day. First, he has to go through all that heat, he didn’t know it will be that hot in Manila, second, he was almost recognized, oh wait. He was recognized.

The third is, Kuroo Tetsurou. That annoying but ridiculously handsome Youtuber.

Kei immediately sat up straight, grabbing his bag before taking out all the Polaroid films he took. When he landed on the picture of Kuroo, he rolled his eyes.

He was annoying but he’s helpful.

_“I’m going now…”_

_“Where hotel do you stay? Maybe we can see each other again! Tomorrow!”_

_“No.” Kuroo pouted, sauntering towards Kei. “I heard Manila Ocean Park has fishes!” Kei just sighs, looking at Kuroo before glancing down at his watch. “Goodbye, Kuroo-san.” Kei hailed a taxi and entered, Kuroo holding the door with a smile._

_“I’ll be at the Ocean Park, 10 AM, Tsukki!” Kuroo grinned, waving._

_“Don’t call me Tsukki.”_

 

He stared at the smiling picture of Kuroo, looking at it intently before putting it on his night stand.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo stared at his laptop, scrolling down through his notifications and he can’t help but flinch. There were positives and negative feedbacks to his last video but he can’t help but feel all the negative comments even though the positives are more.

 

_I wonder when he will be back_

_Isn’t it a little too over acting for him to leave youtube for a while?_

_I WILL MISS TETCHAAAN!!_

_I wonder where he will go???_

_His videos are getting less… idkk, less creative? =(_

 

Kuroo immediately closed his laptop, groaning as he tossed it aside carefully. He sighs, hovering his arm over his eyes as his mind roamed to somewhere else.

 

_“I’ll be leaving, Kuro…”_

 


	2. It's You, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told myself I was going to get out of this place, find running water and find a new space  
> But in my own time I will know  
> That deep inside we don’t ever let go
> 
> \-- Lonely by Yoe Mase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Kuroo is inspired by KickThePj. Check PJ out, he's cool, awesome and handsome <3 I don't know, I somehow see him as Kuroo (with all the jokes and handsomeness) . Plus, he can be a great Youtuber!Kuroo (in my opinion)
> 
> The SONGS! Click on the lyrics to listen to the song. Of course, it's KickThePJ.  
> I really recommend for all of you to check him out! He's good and deserves all the love in the world (also daaamn his british accent, mate.)  
> lastly, expect more adventure time songs to come ;*  
> in the Tamago ni... it's really Tsukki's voice actor's voice.  
> P.S in later chapters, I swear I will lessen the notes. I'm sorry, I'm still explaining my story :D

Kei clicked his Polaroid cam, the flash going on as people roamed around. He took the film before fanning it, looking up at the building where kids ran towards the entrance with their family behind.

_Manila Ocean Park._

To be honest, he doesn’t know why he came here, he was roaming around _Luneta Park_ and then his feet brought him here.

Kei was just curious about the fishes. That’s all. Nothing else. “ _Enjoy!”_

 _“Ah… thank you,”_ Kei grabbed the ticket, looking at the printed sea creature on it. With a sigh, he entered the building. He dodges some kids that were running around, glancing around the mall, looking for the entrance to the aquarium when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

 _“[I could stay for a day there if I have my wish…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ftU25GTLNI)”_ Kei followed the voice and there he sees, the one and only Kuroo, wearing a hat as he plays his ukulele. A kid was watching him as he sings, _“I like to visit…”_ Kei was contemplating whether to hide and go away, but he froze when Kuroo’s gaze landed on him.

The Youtuber smiled, _“Go back in time, and meet a dinosaur…”_ Unconsciously, Kei lifts up his Polaroid and took a picture, Kuroo smiled brightly as the flash went off before turning back to the kid. _“So if I could visit the moon…”_ The kid was beaming at Kuroo, totally amazed by the playing of the instrument.

Kei took the developed picture, fanning it before looking back at the Youtuber again. _“Coming home soon… so I don’t wanna live on the moon…”_ The song ended with Kuroo’s graceful graze on the ukulele. The kid clapped as Kuroo ruffled his head.

_“Ang galing!”_

_“Salamat,”_ They talked for a while before the kid ran off. Kuroo stood up and sauntered towards the blond. “So, I knew you can’t resist me.” Kuroo puffed his chest out proudly, showing off his Undertale shirt.

“As if,” Kei huffed, putting the film inside his bag before fixing his mask. “I was just near, I decided to check this place out,”

“Reasons, Tsukki. I’m flattered,” Kei was flushed red as he glared at the Youtuber. Kuroo chuckled, putting an arm over Kei’s shoulders. “Come on! I already have a ticket!”

It was a chaos. Well, Kuroo was. He was jumping from one view at the aquarium from another. He was so active that just watching him makes Kei tired. _“Tsukki, smile!”_ Kuroo pointed the camera at Kei, waving at him before averting the lens at the fishes again.

Kei pouts, but a smile made its way to his lips. They continued to walk, thankful that it’s a weekday and not many people were there, meaning Kei doesn’t have to hide so much, only wearing a face mask and sunglasses. His blond hair stood out but Kuroo’s wild hair stood out more.

“We’re about to enter the jellyfishes, remove your sunglasses, no one will mind you.” Kei hesitated for a while but he did so as asked. The jellyfish area was dark but the jellyfishes light up the room. Kuroo took some videos, amazed by the different shapes and sizes, for that it made Kei wonder if this is Kuroo’s first time here.

“How long have you been here?” They were roaming around the mall, already done with the aquarium tour, looking at some souvenirs while eating ice cream. “About a week ago, it’s my second time here, last year I was at a place they called _Baguio_. There’s also another place I wanna go, it’s _Tagaytay_ I think?” Kei nods, taking a bite of his cone. They saw an available bench nearby and they took a seat, looking around the spacious mall with lots and lots of kids and family.

“How about you, famous Tsukishima Kei? What in the world does a Japanese actor slash musician doing here?” Kuroo took the last bite of his ice cream, licking his fingers as Kei watched his every move. The blond just frowned, looking away. “None of your business.”

“Ahh, so mean. Wait until the reporters here about this—” Kei suddenly looked up, glaring at the Youtuber, who was laughing. Kei rolled his eyes, grabbing a water bottle from his bag, he twist it open and drank from it, “You know, I actually liked one of your songs, although it’s a silly song—”

“Don’t—”

“It goes like _‘[Tamago ni sesageyo’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnfKhLOM1G0)…_ ” Kei sighs as Kuroo continued to sing the lyrics as he stole a bite out of Kei’s bubblegum flavored ice cream. “It’s just for an anime movie… hey! That’s mine.”

“But it’s still a wonderful song!” Kei scrunched up his nose, trying to get his ice cream away from Kuroo. “Can you sing it for me?”

“Pay me my talent fee,”

“I knew it! Only in it for the money,”

“Of course, I don’t perform privately.”

“But I’m a friend!” Kuroo leaned forward to grab the cone, however, the blond was fast to block it.

“Since when?” Kuroo stared at the ice cream with a hurt expression. “I’m hurt,” Kei watches as Kuroo grabbed for his ukulele again, giving Kei a look. Kuroo scratched his head before he began playing.

[“ _Slime Princess you’re alright, Flame Princess you’re okay…_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BF4hi2uVT74)” Kuroo grinned as Kei frowns. “ _… all the other princesses are pretty alright but…_ ” Kuroo leaned in closer, the blond backing away a little but felt mesmerized by Kuroo’s eyes.

“ _Oh, Bubblegum, you look like a lot of fun,_ ” Kei was a little dazed as Kuroo continued to sing, eyes following Kuroo as he continued to lean forward. “What are—”

Kuroo was grinning as he successfully took a bite of his ice cream. He wasn’t playing ukulele anymore, only chewing happily. “Cheeky.”

 

~*~

 

“ _Hey… it’s been a while, and the ‘while’ I was gone has been pretty interesting._ ” Kuroo grinned at the camera, he paused for a while before sighing loudly, lying his back on the bed as he stared up the ceiling, the camera still recording, feeling tired to even move or think about what his next video should be about. “Should I do some gaming?” He pouted.

He stomped his foot like a kid as he sat up straight, glaring at the camera. For a while he kept quiet before poising up straight, he cleared his throat. “ _I met an interesting person…_ ”

The image of Kei scrunching up his nose as he stole his ice cream entered Kuroo’s mind, he can’t help but smile.

“ _He’s very rude… and quiet…_ ” Kuroo laughed a little, “ _But he’s very… quiet and… humble—_ ah! It’s not working,” He got up from the bed and closed the camera.

 

~*~

 

Kei groaned as the sound of his phone disturbed his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes as the darkness greeted him. Kei squints his eyes when he looked at the clock laying on the nightstand.

3:40 AM

Hands groping every edge of his bed, looking for his annoying phone, until he finally found it. Kei took a look at it, adjusting to the light—and he froze. He contemplated for a while, staring at the screen before him, his mind running wild and going back to Japan.

He turned it off, throwing it carelessly on the nightstand before struggling to get back to sleep.

 

~*~

 

It’s been two days since Kei went out, and it’s been two days since he last seen Kuroo, the weird Youtuber. Yawning lightly, Kei decided to eat in the restaurants this hotel can offer, no more room service for a while. He closed his door and greeted some hotel staff that he stumbled upon.

“ _Good morning, sir,_ ” He bowed lightly, entering the elevator. He requested for the main lobby and the girl complied, tapping the said floor.

Kei adjusted his glasses, the beanie he was wearing is a little tight but it hides his blond locks very well. The elevator dinged and it made Kei look up, moving to the side to let the newcomer enter but he was stunned as he sees the person he wasn’t expecting.

“Oh! Tsukki…” Kei groaned, a frown making its way to his face as Kuroo entered the elevator, eyes still sleepy but a smile was kicking in. “I didn’t know you stayed here,” Kuroo was wearing a big hoodie, a faded Zelda shirt underneath, and hair sticking out in a messy but good way. A camera was around his neck.

Kei moved away a little.

The elevator closed and they continued to go down. Kuroo notices that Kei looks uneasy so he sighs, apologizing to the blond, “Hey I know I’m not the quietest person but if I am making you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”

“Ah—no…” Kei scrunched up his nose, thinking of words to say. “It’s not you. You’re okay,”

“Flattered. Best compliment so far,” When Kuroo grinned, Kei sighs in relief. Honestly, he enjoyed the company of the other, he was annoying but he’s tolerable enough. “So… where are you heading? I was about to eat,”

“Um… me too.” The elevator opened again as they reached their destination. They stepped out, Kei glancing around. “Kuroo-san…”

“Wha—?” The blond looked at the surprised Youtuber, raising his brows at him. “I was just shocked, you called me by my last name,”

“Well, it’s your last name right?”

“The privileged of a celebrity mentioning my name, can I tweet about it?”

“No!”

“I’m kidding. Come on, let’s eat.”

 

~*~

 

Why did they end up eating outside the busy streets of Manila, instead of the fancy and luxurious restaurants inside the hotel? Well, simple. All the restaurants are fully booked and some of the restaurants that are not fully booked weren't exactly Kei’s taste.

And now here they are, a fast food called _Jollibee_ , the big red bee smiling mockingly at Kei as he fiddled with his phone, waiting for Kuroo to get their order. Good thing the weather today is pleasant, windy and refreshing.

“Here ya go,” Kuroo took a seat the opposite side of him, taking a fry before popping it in his mouth. Kei looked at the variety of foods before him, taking in the pasta, the chicken with rice, and soup. “Eat up, these babies are called _Chicken Joy,_ ”

“You’re really enjoying their culture, huh?”

“Well, Filipinos are fun and wild.” As they began to eat, Kei took the first bite of the chicken and his eyes widen before taking another bite. Kuroo was watching with a smile, amazed at how innocent the Japanese artist looks right now. After they were done, Kuroo took Kei and hailed down a _jeep._ The other looking at him with confusion but the Youtuber just rolled his eyes, pulling the blond in.

Kei puts on his mask as the vehicle starts to move. “Hey, are you really that sensitive to the air?”

“Yes,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, mocking the blond by inhaling deeply but then he coughed afterwards. When Kei burst in laughter, Kuroo was stunned at the sight before him. “Wow…”

“Ha?”

“You… you have an adorable laugh,”

“Shut up,” Kei looked away, glancing outside. Kuroo just stuck his tongue out playfully, smiling lightly. "Here, Tsukki," Kei looked back and saw Kuroo's open palm full of coins. He raised his brow at the Youtuber, "It's payment for our transportation," Kuroo puts the coins on Kei's hand and pointed at the driver,

"Go on, pay. Just say ' _bayad po'"_ Kei then looked at the coins, and then at Kuroo, then the driver, the coins, and then back to Kuroo. "To the driver?"

"Yeah~" Kuroo's smile indicated he wasn't kidding, so Kei just sighs, looking at the distance of the driver to where they were seated. One last sigh, Kei held onto the railing before steadying his feet (because the vehicle was moving not so smoothly.) With a count, Kei suddenly stood up, his form crouched very lowly, his tall height adjusting to the vehicles height, as he slowly walks towards the front, _"Bayad po!"_ The driver gave Kei a surprised look before taking the payment, still looking weirdly at the blond.

Kei backed away carefully, successfully returning next to Kuroo, who was giggling. "What?!"

"Tsu---" and that's when Kei noticed the weird stares of the other passengers, had he been recognized?

"Kuroo--!!"

"Tsukki... you didn't... have to stand..." Kuroo managed to say between laughs, followed by some quiet giggle from the other passengers. That's when it all clicked. Kei's face immediately turned red, glaring at the laughing Youtuber. "You could've told me earlier!"

"You look so persistent, I'm sorry!"

"Goddamnit, Kuroo! You could've told me I could just pass it!"

"I was about to... but you just stood up!" Kei just sighs, still feeling embarrassed but a little thankful that he has his mask on, meaning his dignity was still on. "Stop laughing, you doof!"

After a while, people starts to enter and the space decreases. He heard some more announcing outside, and honestly, Kei feels cramped already as he sees people looking inside as if to see if there was still some space available.

“Easy…” Kuroo breathed out, wrapping an around Kei as the other hold onto the railing above. “What do you think you’re doing?” and as if on cue, the vehicle stopped, causing all of the people inside to lean to the right, but Kei stayed still as Kuroo took all the impact from the people beside him.

“You okay?”

“Ah… yeah…”

After they have reached their destination, Kuroo pulled a ‘string’ and they got out safely but sweating. Kei removed his beanie, ruffling his hair as Kuroo breathed in deeply. “Fresh air!”

“Where are we?”

“We’re… still in Manila!” Kuroo laughed before taking Kei’s hand and dragging the celebrity to the sidewalk, where many street food vendors lie ahead. “ _Two Halo-Halo please,_ ” The vendor nodded, making their order and Kei gave Kuroo a confused look. “Remember when I told you Filipinos are fun and wild?” Kei nods, waiting for Kuroo to continue.

“Well, let me introduce to you, _Halo-Halo!_ ” Kuroo grinned, Kei wasn’t so sure if he could really trust this Youtuber or not. When their orders were done, Kei was looking at the odd drink or shake as Kuroo paid. “Eat up!”

“You’re making me eat weird things since we met,”

“That’s the way of being on a vacation, eating what the locals eat,”

“If I get sick, I’ll make the media know about it.”

“You hurt me…” Kuroo pouted but soon dig in, mixing the concoction well whilst keeping an eye at the curious blond. “Come on, it won’t kill ya,”

“How’re you so sure?”

“Trust me…”

“Big word…” Kuroo shrugged, taking a bite of the violet substance called ube. Kei breathed in deeply before taking a bite. “See? How’s it taste?”

“Weirdly good?” Kuroo just laughed—but then screamed causing the people around to jump a little. “What the heck?!”

“I forgot to take a photo!” Kuroo whined like a kid. Kei can’t help but smile a little.

 

~*~

 

“How about a sleepover?”

“Aren’t we too old for sleepovers?” Kuroo huffed, swatting away Kei’s belief as they entered the hotel again. “Nobody’s too old for sleepovers. Especially over popcorns.”

“I’ll pass…” Kei began to walk towards the elevator, Kuroo following behind while calling out his name with a whine. “Tsukki!” The celebrity sighs, ignoring the man. “Come on, your loss.”

“Yes, my loss.” The elevator dinged and Kei stepped in, removing his beanie in the process. “Didn’t’ you say you wanted to check out the facilities here?”

“Oh, right! But you’ll come, right?”

“Goodbye, Kuroo…” The elevator door began to close.

“My room is 502!”

“ _Paalam~_ ” The blond waved and that’s the last thing Kuroo saw, Kei’s smiling face.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo walks quietly out of 711, holding the camera to his face. _“Buying stuff from 711 instead of room service. Yepp. Practical.”_ He grinned at the camera, waving his hands where a plastic bag hangs from his wrist. _“Want me to teach some Tagalog words? I know a few.”_ He continued to walk and talk, sometimes stopping to take in a scenery and showing it to the camera.

 _“Maganda means beautiful!”_ He spoke, smiling brightly until he stopped, looking up to see the moon shining brightly, the soft rays hitting his face like a gentle caress. _“Buwan… it means moon… Moon… moon…”_ He kept repeating those words until he reached the hotel, greeting the doorman. _“Magandang gabi!”_

_“Magandang gabi din po!”_

Kuroo grins as he continued to walk, still uttering the words _Moon and Buwan._

He suddenly has the urge to ask the receptionist about where the quiet blondie resides but then his phone vibrated, Kuroo shutting his camera off to grab his phone.

 

_Kuro, why aren’t you uploading? Is something wrong?_

And all of the sudden, Kuroo doesn’t feel like holding his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORDS  
> Manila Ocean Park - is an oceanarium in Manila, Philippines.  
> Luneta Park - is a historical urban park in the Philippines.  
> "Ang galing" - means Very good-- in terms of skills  
> "Salamat" - means Thank you  
> Jollibee - a famous fast food in the Philippines  
> Jeep/Dyip - a transport vehicle in the Philippines  
> "Paalam" - means Good bye  
> "Magandang gabi" - means Good Evening  
> Halo - Halo - Filipino dessert with mixtures of shaved ice and evaporated milk to which are added various ingredients, including boiled sweet beans, coconut, sago, gulaman, tubers and fruits  
> "Bayad po" - means like here's my payment. 'po' is a sign of respect
> 
> SONG LIST  
> I Don't Wanna Live On The Moon - sung by KickThePJ  
> Tamago No Naka Ni .. (Anthem of the Heart OST)  
> Oh Bubblegum - Adventure Time sung by KickThePJ


	3. The Rejects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should leave our lovers, we should- we should leave our lovers   
> But you'll never leave your lover, no you'll never leave your lover   
> No  
> \- Leave Your Lover by Echos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry if I updated later than expected. Gonna be busy this upcoming week. With the events and research papers *sighs*  
> Well, enjoy this! <3
> 
> Also, I would like to say thank you to [ theoretica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretica/pseuds/theoretica) for editing my work. Bless your soul Aly! So much love for you<3 I dedicate this to ya! :)
> 
> (watch the linked vids, its worth it :D)

_“I’m sorry.” He removed the hands of the man he thought he could trust; the one he thought he could lean on. He had enough of bullshit in one day. “Please, leave.”_

_“Listen to me!”_

_“Why would someone as famous as me listen to someone like you.” And before he knew it, the once soft hands that always held him now landed on his cheek sharply._

_Like a knife stabbing his chest._

_It’s like he doesn’t know him anymore. “Kei… I’m sorry…”_

_“Go…”_

The sound of his alarm clock buzzed Kei out of his dream. It really wasn’t a dream but more of a flashback he didn’t want to experience again. He stopped the annoying sound, rolling to his side and lays there for a while, taking in deep breaths before fully welcoming the morning.

A knock was heard followed by ‘ _room service’_. Kei groans, pushing himself to stand up and walk towards the door, as fast as he can even though it’s all blurry without his glasses. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a petite woman, holding a push cart. “ _Tsukishima Kei, special menu, only veggies.”_

“ _Thank you…”_

When he was now all alone, he grabbed his meal and took a seat in the kitchen area. Pouring himself a glass of water, a yawn escaped his lips. He started to eat whilst grabbing the tablet on the counter. He opened it, scanning the news, avoiding some social media and entertainment news.

After a while, he found himself at Youtube and the first thing he searched was Kuroo’s channel.

_nekuroo_

Kei snickered at the lame username but let it slide, deciding to tease the man when he sees him again.

 _See him again.._. Kei likes that. He actually enjoys the annoying man’s company.

_[Galaxy Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4mADrbd2N0) _

Kei tapped the video and waits. As the video began to play, he watched as Kuroo rants about that he  caught a _Galaxy Hand_ by touching a dying star. Honestly, it’s the most ridiculously but creative video Kei has watched.

By the time he finished his meal, he already watched five of Kuroo’s videos, each with the same level of weirdness and creativity. Kei was impressed, but the thing he kind of noticed is how different Kuroo’s previous videos are to his latest.

They lack something he can’t pinpoint.

“I need a bath.” Closing his tablet, he pushed himself up, thinking about Kuroo’s videos.

 

~*~

 

Kei sighs behind his face mask as he waits for his turn. He was in a mini supermarket, just a walk away from the hotee. He was hungry for some ramen, and a very convenient Japanese/Korean supermarket happened to be nearby so he gave it a shot.

It was going all good, until he entered the supermarket and the insides were covered with various posters of KPOP and JPOP boybands and girl bands. And apparently, there is a mini poster of himself in the corner near the ramen noodles.

Nice.

_“Hello!”_

Kei bowed and handed the cashier his things. He avoids eye contact all the time, looking down and fixing his beanie once in a while. _“297 pesos, sir.”_

“Shit…” he cursed lowly, realizing he only managed to bring a little bit of money. He hadn’t withdrawn money yet because he knows his manager would be able to track him if he did. Heck, he already knew he’s here. Kei sighs loudly, “ _Can I take—”_

“ _Here ya go! Add these too,”_ A familiar wild hair appeared in Kei’s line of vision and he instantly frowned. Kuroo was grinning and paid for their things before ushering Kei out with him, almost protecting him in some ways that makes Kei a little flustered, remembering the first time they met in the museum.

“We keep bumping into each other, huh?”

“I’m starting to assume you’re a stalker.”

“It’s called destiny~”

“It’s called invasion of privacy.”

“I saved you! I’m hurt.” Kuroo’s pout was so stupid, it made Kei roll his eyes.

“I’ll pay you back tomorrow.”

“No need.”

“Kuroo…” The said Youtuber just smiled, holding Kei’s arm. “Pay me back by accompanying me.” Kei suspiciously looked at Kuroo before nodding, blushing at the feeling of Kuroo’s warm hands on his skin and feeling thankful that today is a bit cold and windy.

“Where are we going?”

“ _Divisoria!”_

~*~

 

There are many things Kei hates. Examples are people who are stupid, people who are loud and annoying, water puddles, etc., but Kei is considering to add an annoying Youtuber to that list.

He didn’t expect shit to be this… this full. It’s making him claustrophobic at the amount of skinship he already had with strangers. They were shouts of bargain, people storming in and out, people kept bumping into him, plus his face mask wasn’t helping at all. Good thing Kuroo decided to be nice as he was holding onto both his and Kei’s plastic bags from earlier.

“Look, this is so cool!” Kuroo was ogling at the sight of different kinds of handicrafts, amazed by the design and wishing he has his camera with him.

“Kuroo, can we go home? Or go somewhere not so many people.” But Kei was unheard as there were too many noises everywhere.

Kei sighs, removing his beanie, feeling the fresh air invading his trapped hair.

“Kuroo!”

“Here.” Kuroo handed Kei a bracelet made out of cheap plastic bands with different kinds of color. “It’s yours.”

“Kuroo…”

“Come on, let’s leave. Your blond hair is getting some attention,”

“Well maybe they’re staring at your hair,”

“Leave my baby alone.” As soon as Kuroo paid, he ushered Kei to follow him out, carrying more plastic bags containing fruits and other things they bought earlier. Kei seemed to have trouble following him as swarms of people welcome him, making it hard for him to breathe. Even though he’s taller, he lost  sight of Kuroo’s unruly hair. With his glasses fogged up a little, he squinted his eyes, searching for him.

“Got you…” He felt a hand around his, he looked up and saw Kuroo guiding the way out, his hand warm against his. When they finally got free from the sea of people, Kei was panting. “Please never bring me here, again.”

“I’m sorry.” When Kei finally stood up straight, he fixed his glasses and that’s when he noticed that their hands were still linked. “Uhm…”

“Oh, sorry!” Kuroo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Good thing your _Galaxy Hand_ didn’t transport me to space,”

“Uh- what?”

“ _Galaxy Hand._ ” Kei smirked, wanting to say how much of a dork he looks like in his videos but the expression of Kuroo is way more entertaining, it made Kei laugh. “I watched some of your videos.”

“You did?” Kuroo was flabbergasted, and his stomach was doing some backflips at the thought of Kei watching his videos. It made him blush. “Thanks…”

“And seriously, _nekuroo?_ ”

“I was looking at my cat at that time!” Kei rolled his eyes and Kuroo smiled with him. “Are you okay now?” Kei nods, dusting away some dirt on his shirt (more like hiding the blush on his cheeks). “Do you still wanna explore or wanna go back to the hotel?”

“I’m good…”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m hungry though,”

“I know a place!”

“I have a feeling you will make me eat weird things again.” Kei had a smirk on, the usual frown not present and it really surprised Kuroo a little.

“You trust me, right?”

“Big word…” Kei stuck his tongue out before pushing Kuroo, muttering on how he wants to eat ‘ _chickenballs’_ again.

 

~*~

 

“Here, try _..._ ”

“Uhm…” Kei was speechless as he stared at the egg --something, a baby duck with its head still attached and honestly, Kei wants to vomit. The celebrity shivered, “No.” Kei took a step back from Kuroo, biting the stick he was holding.

“Well, your loss.”

“Yes, my loss,” He answered with a frown before picking up another food called _kwek-kwek_. He chewed while watching Kuroo slurped up the poor soul he can’t eat.

“You sure you don’t wanna try?”

“No thanks.” Kuroo shrugged, still enjoying the _Balut_. Then a meowing sound resounded causing Kei to raise his brow at Kuroo, who puts his food down gently, and proceeds to grab his phone. Kei gave Kuroo a ‘what-the-fuck’ look but failed when Kuroo’s expression became worried with a mix of surprise.

“Are you—”

“Uhm…” The Youtuber was still looking at the ringing phone, confused with whatever’s bugging him. “You should…” Then Kuroo shuts his phone, quickly pocketing it. “Let’s go back,” It was strange but Kei got a glance at the caller.

_Kenma_

 

~*~

 

 

“See you, Kuroo…” The man was oddly silent all throughout the taxi ride, and now here at the hotel. Kei wonders who that Kenma is to get Kuroo this quiet. The blond walks out of the elevator before turning around to look at Kuroo, who was looking down.

It kind of pangs Kei in the heart at the dejected look the other was having.

“Kuroo…”

“Ah! Yes, Tsukki!” Kuroo suddenly beamed like he wasn’t dazed a while ago.

“Kuroo, are you—” Kei didn’t manage to finish his sentence as the elevator doors closed right in front of him, leaving the blond sighing.

He doesn’t really know why he’s so worked up with Kuroo being down. He barely knows the guy, they just hang round. Kei pinched his cheeks and removed his beanie, his eyes catching the plastic bracelet Kuroo brought earlier.

What a day…

 

~*~

 

_Big Time Musician/Actor Kei Tsukishima Left After His Concert At Tokyo Dome._

The headline was too much and overly dramatic. Kei didn’t manage to avoid this one. He tossed his phone away, thinking about his fans that were worried in the comment section, asking where the hell he went to.

He could already imagine the worried look of his parents’ and friends’ faces but he couldn’t care less. It’s time for him to think about himself for once. The blond stood up before going towards his closet, he looked around for a spare backpack but couldn’t find one. He has a backpack but it contains some of his clothes and other necessities so he decided to go out with just his wallet.

Grabbing his keycard and his favorite beanie, along with sunglasses, he heads out.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo’s morning wasn’t so good. All night _he_ kept calling, texting Kuroo to answer his phone. He just can’t. He doesn’t have the strength yet.

_“Americano, please.”_

_“Okay, name sir?”_

_“Kenma…_ ” Kuroo’s eyes snapped open as soon as that name exits his mouth. He sees the girl already writing Kenma on his cup and he sighs in defeat.

Good morning, indeed.

As he exits the café, with the cup in his hand, he looks down at his watch and saw it was almost lunch time. He looked around the mall, contemplating on where to eat when a sweet melody he knows so well echoes through the music store nearby.

And there he sees, a person he really wasn’t expecting but kind of happy to see. His Tsukki was playing the piano of his song. The one about the egg.

The people inside were just looking at him, watching the blond play. One person in a uniform welcomed him but soon returned his attention back to the blond playing. Slowly, he walked inside, gaze still at the blond who was so into playing.

Kuroo smiled, placing the coffee down on the shelf nearby before taking out his camera. He looked at the small screen before taking a picture. He watched Kei play in the small screen, happy to see the blond looking so content with the piano.

Zooming in on Kei’s face, Kuroo can’t help but see the smooth skin, some freckles and blemishes but it all adds up to perfection. Kuroo took another picture before the annoyed look of Kei greeted him on the mini screen.

“Oh, Tsukki.”

“I’m calling the cops.” Kuroo pouts, putting the camera back inside his bag.

“You play so well.”

“You stalk not so well. Stalkers shouldn’t be found by the one they’re stalking.”

“That’s because I’m not stalking.” Kuroo grabbed his coffee before walking up to the blond who was still seated. He smiled down at him. “Maybe it’s destiny,”

“Hm… cheesy.” Kei scooted a little and Kuroo took it as an invitation to sit down. “Teach me.”

“Pay me.”

“Only in it for the money~” Kei smirked at what Kuroo said but he began to play and Kuroo smiled. “I’ll treat you to lunch,”

“Deal.”

 

~*~

 

“ _Table for two,_ ” Kuroo said to the receptionist as she guides them inside the semi-casual dining restaurant.

“Impressed. Thought you will treat me to _tusok-tusok_ and _fishball_ again.”

“Let me pamper my Tsukki.” Once they were seated, Kuroo put his coffee down and scanned the menu. That’s when Kei noticed the black ink written on the cup.

 

_Kenma_

 

That’s the one that called Kuroo last night. “So he’s here?”

“Huh?”

“Kenma… on your cup. Did you two meet earlier?” Kuroo didn’t manage to answer as a waiter poured them water and suggested a dish. Once the waiter left, Kuroo was still searching for the right words to say. “Uhm… no, it’s just—”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain.” Kuroo nods and the silence begins.

 

~*~

 

Walking around with Kei at the mall is a nice feeling. They were just looking around, pointing some things that caught their attention, and going inside whenever they see something interesting. “Here, a stupid hat for your hair.” Kuroo pouted as Kei laughed, while putting the said hat that barely covers Kuroo’s head. “Your hair keeps fighting it.” Kuroo just pouted harder before grabbing a random hat and putting it over Kei’s beanie.

“Here, you look like a kid who can’t go out.”

“Lame retort.” Kei smirked, removing the hat. They exited the store and walked in another one. A music store to be precise.

“I love him!” Kuroo pointed at a CD before storming off, leaving Kei alone to browse the jazz section, currently avoiding the Asian section.

He was browsing peacefully when a familiar tune resounded through the TV on the wall and it made Kei instantly look up. It was one of Kei’s song, [“I Love You”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBWNduZx8a8). Kei smiled bitterly, feeling a little fidgety in hearing his song.

He loves his songs.

Except for the fact he offers those songs to someone who didn’t took it by heart.

 _“I love his music!”_ Kei heard from the other aisle and he immediately ducked, his heart rate increased. “ _He suddenly disappeared, diba?”_

 _“I don’t really know…”_ Even though Kei can’t understand all, he knows the girls were talking about him because they are pointing at the TV, which was playing the music video for his song.

“Tsukki…” He heard someone whisper next to him and felt an arm around his shoulder.

“Kuroo…”

“Come on.” Kuroo smiled gently and it made Kei feel calm. “Let’s go.” Kei nods dazedly, eyes focused on Kuroo’s handsome face.

As they quietly walk towards the exit, Kei heard something he doesn’t wanna hear.

 

_“I heard his manager got married.”_

 

~*~

 

Kei and Kuroo walked quietly towards the entrance of the hotel, Kuroo greeting the staff but in the corner of his eyes, he sees Kei all gloomy and he can’t help but feel the same way. “Hey, Tsukki… wanna uhm… sleep over?”

“I’m tired, Kuroo, I’m sorry…” Kuroo knows something is seriously wrong, this is the first time Kei answered him politely, no banters or sarcasm involved.

“Okay… rest up…”

“Thank you…” Kei walked towards the elevator and got in, Kuroo just stood on the other side, looking at the celebrity worriedly.

“Tsukki…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORDS  
> Divisoria - Divisoria is a commercial center in Manila, which is known as a place for low-priced goods. Usually this place is swarming with people especially in holidays.  
> Balut - A balut is a developing bird embryo that is boiled and eaten from the shell.  
> Kwek-Kwek/Tokneneng - is a tempura-like Filipino street food made by deep-frying orange batter covered hard-boiled eggs.   
> Tusok-tusok - tusok means prick. and tusok tusok -- you prick a (example fishball) from a wok along with other foods.
> 
> SONGS USED  
> Tamago Ni... (The one about the egg) - Anthem of the Heart OST  
> I Love You - Tohoshinki
> 
> i really suck at explaining some terms hahaha


	4. Sweet and Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said "Where'd you wanna go?  
> How much you wanna risk?  
> I'm not looking for somebody  
> With some superhuman gifts
> 
> -Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers ft. Chris Martin of Coldplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because why not :3  
> I hope you'll enjoy this *kisses* Will update soooooon  
> Do listen to some of the songs :)
> 
> beta-ed by [ theoretica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretica/pseuds/theoretica) <3 thanks bby ;*

Kuroo grazed at his ukulele softly, gazing up at the ceiling as a random tune echoes inside his room. His peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by two knocks on his door, he looked to his right and saw it was already 12 in the midnight. “I didn’t order room service… did I?”

Putting his ukulele down, he got up from his bed and walked lazily towards the door, a yawn escaping his lips as he opened it, only to be greeted by an unexpected sight. “Tsukki?”

“Is the sleepover offer still good? I have popcorn…” Kei spoke in such a quiet voice it made Kuroo worry, but he smiled sincerely, nodding at the blond.

“Yeah.”

While Kuroo cooked the popcorn in the provided microwave, Kei sat still on the couch, eyes still at the TV commercials going on.

 

_As soon as Kei closed the door, he slid down on the floor, hugging his knees close to his chest. Grabbing his phone, he browsed the net before landing on a specific news that no one will really care about, but he does._

_Oikawa Tooru— manager, director and composer, married at the age of 25_

_Then a tear fell on the screen, and then another. Another._

_Another._

_“I hate you…”_

“Ah!” Kuroo plopped down next to him, the popcorn already on the coffee table. “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Anything…” Kuroo peeked one eye open, looking at the blond that was gazing down at his fidgeting hands.

“Are you cold?”

“Huh?” As if on instinct, Kuroo grabbed Kei’s hand and trapped it between his own.

“It’s a bit cold in here, huh?” Kei nodded mindlessly before taking his hands away, which made the Youtuber feel sad a little but he ignored it. “Okay, movie… how about—”

“Can we watch some of your videos?”

“My videos…” Kuroo chuckled a little, running a hand over his hair, “My… it’s not really interesting.”

“You have 1 million subscribers right?” The Youtuber blushed but nodded, “Means 1 million people love you…”

“Not all…” A pregnant silence covered the two, the murmuring of the TV can be heard and their breathing. It’s not awkward. It’s just silent.

“He got married.”

“Wha—?”

“My—I don’t even know what we are.” Kuroo knows that feeling all too well.

Kuroo has never seen the other so lost. The way his eyes stared at the floor, hoping for answers to just sprout from the ground, the tears pooling his eyes, ready to fall.

 “Tsukki…” He inched closer to the blond.

“He… is my first love.” That’s when Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought the celebrity into a one arm hug, he’s not crying but he’s shaking. “I thought he would choose me but… he still chose her. I always come second,” Kei laughed, the obvious bitterness to it made Kuroo cringe.

Kei remembers how he came second on the Music Awards from last year, also his music video came in second at the charts, and furthermore, his latest movie didn’t even hit top 10. He will never be the best. Never will come first.

“I’m not always the top, the priority, the everything. I will always _come second best._ ”

“Hey, don’t say that,”

“What do you know?!” Kei retorted back, sitting up straight only to be greeted by Kuroo’s sadden expression.

“Well, being a Youtuber for almost 6 years, and only getting 1 million subscribers just last year is pretty… I don’t know…” then Kei smiled. Finally smiled.

Kuroo smiled back.

“They haven’t known how awesome your videos are yet…”

“Aww, Tsukki! I’m flattered.”

“Your videos. The videos. Not you.” Kuroo pouted but Kei just smirked, the celebrity released a contented sigh, go to finally let out what he’s feeling.

“Should I… should I forgive him?”

“Is there anything to forgive with _in your position?_ ”

“That—who the fuck gave you the right to real talk me?” Kuroo just grinned, bumping his shoulders against Kei. “How about this? To make it up to you, let’s go to _Marikina_ tomorrow?” Kei’s eyes lit up at the sound of the city, heard of it for being the Shoe Capital of the Philippines. He nods, finally resting back on the couch.

“Hey, Kuroo.”

“Hm?” Kuroo looked back at him, smiling sincerely. Kei’s stomach churned, in a good way, as Kuroo’s dazzling smile almost blinded him.

“Thank you…”

 

~*~

 

“ _Here we go Marikina~”_ Kuroo grinned at the camera, waving excitedly with a deadpan looking Kei at the background.

“Quit being embarrassing,”

“Aww, I already make you embarrassed,” Kuroo laughed as he averted the camera to Kei, who rolled his eyes, “ _Say hello, Tsukki!”_

“You do realize they will recognize me.”

“Don’t worry.” Kuroo shuts his camera off, letting the strap around his neck to carry it against his chest. “I won’t post this.” Kei raised his brow as they continued to walk by, watching as _jeepneys_ passed by. The afternoon sun wasn’t so hot today, it was windy and cloudy, perfect for a walk.

“I noticed that you’re not posting videos…”

“I see, Tsukki is my new fan, welcome to the cat pile!”

“I just noticed.”

“Did you subscribe to my channel?”

“I don’t have a YouTube channel, Kuroo.” The Youtuber gasped, stopping to look at the blonde.

“Then, the TsukishimaKeiVEVO isn’t yours?” Kei rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as they began to walk again.

“Obviously. Management owns it.”

“I bet if you have a YouTube channel on your own, you would be famous as fuuu--”

“Even more famous than you?”

“Right in the heart. That hurts Tsukki,” Kei laughed, waving Kuroo off as they entered a fast food restaurant called _Mang Inasal_.

“So, you’re bringing me somewhere again?”

“Get your hands ready, Tsukki!”

 

~*~

 

“Like this…” Kuroo showed him how to hold the rice with his palm before popping it in his mouth. Kei looked at the messy way of Kuroo eating the said dish. It was messy and disgusting in some ways. Grabbing his spoon and fork, Kei starts to eat properly. “This is called _Nagkakamay_. Eating with hands. Everyone does this. It makes eating more fun and exciting.”

“Leave me out for the fun and excitement.” Kuroo pouted, ripping a piece of chicken off before eating it, staring at the celebrity. With a sigh, Kei puts his cutlery down, looking sternly at the suddenly excited Youtuber before holding the chicken meat with his bare hands.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” Kuroo smiled and continued talking.

Kei’s heart skipped a beat.

 

~*~

 

“The night is pretty cold.” Kuroo nods, sitting with his legs spread open as the stars shine above them. They were seated on a grassy land, enjoying the peaceful and cool night with other people. Some were resting, others were just eating on the grass and enjoying the company of their friends.

Kuroo pointed his camera up at the sky, zooming in on the moon.

“The moon is pretty tonight.”

“Yeah…” Kuroo then pointed his camera towards the river before landing on Kei, who was beside him. “Say hi.”

“Hi.” Kei waved uninterestedly, wearing only a cap and jacket.

“Your blond hair really stands out at night.”

“Yours too,” Kei laughed, putting a hand over his mouth and Kuroo was really happy he captured it. Smiling, he shuts his camera off, resting it beside them. “Hey, you know the song _Firefly by Owl City_?” Kei asks, looking forward, fighting off a blush as Kuroo stared at him.

“No, sorry.”

“Wha--? Really?”

“I said sorry.” Kei shook his head, glancing up at the stars and the moon.

“That song… it suits you so much.” Kuroo unconsciously took his camera again, “It’s a very child-like, happy, careless song.” The flash of light brought Kei back to reality, looking at Kuroo who was grinning.

“Sorry, you look… photogenic.”

“I am a model, too.”

“Conceited. But accepted.” Kuroo puts his camera down again, “So… Firefly song. You think I’m happy-go-lucky?”

“Yeah, with how your videos are. Your videos are creative, out of this world, randomly weird.”

“Thank you, really. I’m glad you appreciate and watch them,”

“And you are a big nerd.” Kei pointed at Kuroo’s shirt that had a Pokémon print on it.

“Hey! I am Team Moon. I love this shirt so much.”

“Yeah, I bet you love your _Neko Atsume_ shirt, too?”

“I have four of them.”

 

~*~

 

It was almost 1 AM when they made it back to their hotel, dead tired and a little hungry. Kuroo decided to order room service. As he waited, he sat on his bed, looking at his camera that was rolling. “ _Hey, it’s me. It’s been 3 weeks since I’ve been here at Manila. It’s great, I love it here so much.”_ Kuroo smiled gently before grinning, ears turning a little red as he remembered a certain blondie that made his heart skip a beat. “ _Marikina was awesome, especially with Tsukki…_ ” Kuroo stopped for a while before grabbing his camera and stopped its recording. He browsed his gallery and smiled as pictures of Kei appeared.

 

~*~

 

Kei closed his door gently before making his way towards his bed. He sat down and removed his shoes, sighing as tiredness made its way into his system. It’s been a long day, all day walking and eating everything Kuroo wanted him to try, taking pictures and videos, playing some games.

It was perfect.

Kei removed his cap and threw it on the nightstand, grabbing his small bag before taking out the films from his Polaroid. All containing Kuroo’s pictures, some were stolen shots and some blurry.

Kei smiled.

It’s been a while since he smiled a lot in one day.

 

~*~

 

2 days later, Kei found himself waiting in line at some café, getting a little irritated at how slow the line was going. When he got out, he also noticed the hearts everywhere, and Kei realized, it’s the start of February.

“I guess destiny wants us to see each other.”

“You scared the fuck out of me.” Kei was holding onto his chest, looking at Kuroo with an annoyed expression but the Youtuber just replied with his usual provoking grin that Kei wants to punch. “You are stalking me.”

“Hey, we’re close enough for me not to become a stalker.”

“That’s your goal in the first place, right?”

“You got me, now give me your money,” Kuroo laughed as Kei stuck his tongue out and the line moved again. “How about you go find us a seat, I’ll wait in the line for you.”

“You know how to smooth talk the one you’re stalking. Strawberry shortcake and an espresso.”

“It’s my expertise. How else did I become a Youtuber?” Kuroo made a gun like figure with his fingers, looking all dorky to the celebrity, who he just rolled his eyes in reply.

“Nerd.”

“Cute nerd.”

Kei smirked, looking at Kuroo’s _Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared_ shirt. “Dork.”

As Kei sat down, he looked out on the window, taking in the warm sun heating his skin, and the view of paper hearts everywhere. The past few days has been a wild ride of ups and downs, but thankfully Kuroo somehow pulled him up. The loud beating of his heart against his ribcage wasn’t helping at all. He’s too old to feel butterflies.But goddamn, that Youtuber makes him feel butterflies inside his entire body. Last night, he stayed up late watching Youtube videos. He didn’t have this much fun since his first concert, he never had this so much free time ever since.

He almost watched all of Kuroo’s videos. The way how Kuroo’s English accent makes his heart flutter, how his gestures are familiar, and the randomness of his videos are very creative.

Everything about Kuroo is unique though. Kei hadn’t met anyone so expressive of what they imagine. Kei can’t express what he wants outside, unlike Kuroo, but he expresses them through the songs he writes.

“Here ya go, your majesty.” The Youtuber returned smiling, holding a small tray with their orders. “Strawberry shortcake and an espresso for the celebrity, and an Americano for me with a side of ham and cheese pastry. Hey look, their coffee cups are decorated with pink hearts.” Kei ignored Kuroo as he said his thanks and dived in his food, savoring the sweetness of the strawberry. “Hey, isn’t it too early for cake?”

“It’s never too early for shortcake.” Taking another bite, Kuroo observed as Kei closes his eyes as he savors the taste of the shortcake, feeling all amazed at how innocent the other looks like.

“You look like a kid that got to taste ice cream for the first time.”

“Well, this is delicious.” Kei took a piece by his fork and pointed it towards Kuroo, “Here try.” Kei didn’t really know where he got the sudden guts to feed Kuroo, but he did. And Kuroo took it happily until the both of them stared wide eyed.

Indirect kiss.

“Delicious…” Kuroo managed to utter between chewing, looking elsewhere while scratching the back of his neck. And Kei, well, he feels the butterflies again.

“Yeah…”

Silence accompanied the two, eating peacefully while enjoying the view of the busy streets of Manila before them. The two of them eventually began to talk, Kuroo getting to know that Kei is from Miyagi and currently resides at Tokyo, while Kuroo shared to the celebrity that he currently lives at Brighton, London. 

As Kuroo puts down his cup, Kei caught the name written on the cup.

_Kuro :”3_

 

And the name _Kenma_ repeats in Kei’s head. He wonders who Kenma is, maybe Kuroo will tell him soon.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo puts the camera in place before tapping the record button. He smiled before sitting down in front of the camera, “ _You know what I haven’t done for a while?[Played my ukulele.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUb7dxULpsM)” _ Kuroo pointed at his ukulele, “ _You know what I’m gonna do? Play my ukulele.”_ Kuroo smiled again before grabbing his ukulele and began playing his feelings.

He reminisced those days he spent here in the Philippines, the beautiful scenery, the beautiful and happy people, the culture… the… Kei.

Tsukishima Kei entered his mind.

Kuroo looked down, still playing his ukulele.

He only expected this trip to be simple, just him and his camera and his heart. He didn’t expect to bump into Kei. He didn’t expect his getaway to be so adventurous and so fun. “Ah!” Kuroo laughed a little, looking at the camera. His heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

 

~*~

 

Hours later, after the successful upload of his video, Kuroo smiled at the positive comments that came earlier than expected.

People were still waiting for him to upload. It made him happy.

 

_Tetchan is back! Pls upload more <3_

_brb falling inlove again_

_smiling tetchan is a good sign_

Kuroo giggled a little, browsing some more comments and some new comments from his other videos. It was all going good when his mail dinged.

 

_From: KenKen_

_Kuroo? I’m so glad you’re uploading again. How are you? Haven’t heard a word from you since I left. Please update me. We’re doing fine if you ask me._

_Maybe in a month or so, me and Shoyou will go back to Brighton for a visit. Please take care of yourself._

_Message me back_

Kuroo stared at the mail for a while before closing his laptop.

 

~*~

 

Kei scrunched up his nose once he felt his phone vibrating. He looked to his left and saw it was already 1AM. Groaning, he searched for his phone, eyes still closed, when he successfully grabbed it, he looked at the caller and his heart dropped.

 

_Oikawa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TsukishimaKeiVEVO is made up lol  
> KickThePJ's fans are called Tiny Planet Explorers. -- and since he's inspired as Kuroo's character, Kuroo's fans are called Cat Pile <3
> 
> KEYWORDS  
> Mang Inasal - is a barbecue fast food restaurant chain in the Philippines  
> Nagkakamay - to use hands while eating - rice or etc. kamay means hand 
> 
>  
> 
> SONGLIST  
> Firefly - Owl City


	5. Running to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found my own way of coping with your mess  
> And I found my own reasons why you weren't the best for me  
> Why couldn't you be the best for me?
> 
> \- Matches by Cash Cash & ROZES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell week is coming, bear with me being invisible as fuuuu.   
> plus, I have my thesis defense this week 3 Wish me luck ;* Well, anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Listens to the songs, if you like <3
> 
> still beta-ed by the awesome [ theoretica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretica/pseuds/theoretica)

[“ _So if I were to visit the moon…”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ftU25GTLNI)Kuroo played his ukulele peacefully, looking up at the ceiling. He spent the whole day stuck in his room, sleeping and eating, sometimes watching and trying to think of another video he could upload. The last video he uploaded was a success, not that popular but his cat pile family had been waiting for him so he received some pretty good feedback.

“ _But I don’t wanna…”_ Knocking at his door disturbed his peaceful playing. He was about to shout but then more frantic knocking came. “Okay! Okay, coming! Man!” Kuroo put his ukulele down and walked towards his door. “What—”

“Kuroo…”

“Tsukki…” He expected room service but what he didn’t expect is a panicked Kei near to tears, “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go. Somewhere. Away.” Kei entered with his backpack in tow, he was wearing a thin shirt and jeans.

“Where? What do you mean?” The Youtuber closed the door and walked behind Kei.

“Kuroo, just pack something light, just for now… we need to go.” Kei rummaged through Kuroo’s closet and grabbed an empty backpack, “Tsukki!”

“Kuroo, please!” Kuroo stepped forward, grabbed Kei’s wrists and made him look at him.

“Kei! Tell me what’s wrong…”

“He’s here…” Kuroo couldn’t clearly see Kei’s face, for the lad was looking down, but Kuroo heard the little cracking of his voice.

“Huh?” When Kei looked up, Kuroo quickly enveloped him in a hug.

“He’s here, Kuroo…. He found me…” Kei closed his eyes, tears falling but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to release an ugly sob.

“Tsukki…” Kei immediately pushed Kuroo away, looking at him with determination and tears in his eyes. “Take me somewhere, away from here… even if it’s just for a day.”

 

~*~

 

Kei looked at the rising sun from the mountains as their bus continued to drive along. He only managed to bring some shirts and pants, the shoes he was wearing was the only footwear he had, along with his cap and cellphone. All of his luggage was left in the hotel.

Kuroo looked to his left and saw the celebrity staring outside looking dazed and sad. He cleared his throat, removing his jacket carefully (because he brought his ukulele with him) and placed it over Kei. “Here, it’s cold. You’re only wearing a thin shirt.” Kei didn’t say anything.

The Youtuber sighed, looking outside.

 

~*~

 

“Well, I really don’t know where we can stay, seeing as we suddenly boarded the bus.” Kuroo smiled gently, looking at the sad Kei before him. “I guess, welcome to _Infanta, Quezon._ ”

The duo walked out of the station, looking around the street, hoping to find some decent place to stay for the night. But it seemed like the only place that they can stay were resorts, which were very far from the station, well the municipal. “And I didn’t withdraw money today.” Kuroo smiled brightly, keeping positive as a quiet Kei followed him wherever he went.

“Sorry, I didn’t withdraw either…”

And they continued to walk the inner part of the area, the people were nice enough to guide them to the nearest bank, however, as they reached the bank. “And it’s offline. We are doomed.”

“Kuroo… I’m sorry…”

“Nah, it’s okay. I still have a few here. Maybe 4 thousand? It will last us for a day here, plus transportation back.” When Kei continued to look guilty, Kuroo cupped his face. “I heard they have a public beach, we can go camp out there.”

 

~*~

 

Kei tightened his hold on Kuroo’s red jacket, looking out at the ocean as the wind blows harshly. The sun is setting and they spent the day eating and walking. The town is small but it’s filled with food and happy people.

“Stop sulking, look I bought marshmallows.” Kuroo smiled, waving the bag of sweets. “Come on, Tsukki. Sit down.” Kei reluctantly walked towards Kuroo and took a seat on the log. “We’re gonna set fire later on, for now. Let’s enjoy the sunset.”

“I don’t like sunsets,” Kei started. It’s the longest sentence he had uttered for a while.

“Why?”

“He likes sunsets.” Kuroo nodded, putting their bags near their feet. When Kei didn’t talk again, Kuroo grabbed his ukulele, which was resting on the log, and began to play some random tunes until the sun disappeared. “I didn’t know how he found me, but he did. He always does…”

Kuroo continued to listen, the playing of his ukulele never stopped. The music flowed on until Kuroo had to stop to light up the wood placed neatly in front of them. “You know Tsukki…” Kuroo started as he sat down again, poking the starting campfire, “Kenma… He was my first love.” Kei watched as the fire got bigger until he felt the warmth radiating from it. “We’re childhood friends, he became my inspiration to make videos.” He stopped poking the fire. “Until he said he found somebody. I’ve never seen him so… Actively talking about someone, mostly because he’s not interested in anyone but he looked so lively.”

Kuroo then sat down on the sand, leaning backward until his back touched the cold sand, his arms under his head for a make-shift pillow. “He’s also the reason my videos are lacking creativity…” The Youtuber smiled bitterly, remembering last year on how his views went down and the dislikes increased. “I never got to tell him I like him, maybe never will… I’m letting him go.”

“What if he comes back?” Kei asks, pulling his knees together and near his chest, looking down at Kuroo.

“Well, that’s for the future me to do, for now…” Kuroo grabbed his ukulele again and began playing some random tunes.

“Oikawa Tooru… My manager,” Kei started, feeling a little afraid but Kuroo’s continuous playing helped him calm down a little. “He… We don’t have a label but I know I love him… We kissed and... So on.” Kei sighed, closing his eyes. “I always wanted our relationship to come out but he kept saying we can’t, that it’s for my own good. Until last year I found out that he has a girlfriend, and got her pregnant.” The melody went out of tune for a while before it softly resumed again. Kuroo continued to listen, wanting Kei to let it all out. “After I found out, we don’t talk too much, I just worked and slept and ate, and it went on… Until this month I ran away. And now he’s getting married…” Kei smiled bitterly, “I trusted him, I loved him… But I was only second best,”

“Don’t say that, you’re not second best… You’re the best. He just doesn’t deserve you… It’s his loss not yours.” Kuroo smiled gently, looking up at Kei. “Don’t cry over him.”

“I’m not crying.”

“Mmm…”

“I just came back from the swimming pool, and when I went down the lobby… I saw him.” Kei sighs, hands clasped together as he tried his best not to let out some tears.

 

_“Thank you,” Kei smiled gently at a hotel staff that greeted him. He was headed towards the main door when something, or someone, caught his attention. There, seated in the middle of the hallway, on a very expensive looking couch, is the person Kei wasn’t ready to face._

_His heart starts to pound._

_“No…” Then the person, as if he heard him, turned to look at his direction._

_“Kei…”_

_“What are you doing here?!” He almost shouted but thankfully the busy people around didn’t mind him. Oikawa stood up from the couch and approached the celebrity. Kei backed a little._

_“Kei, let me talk—”_

_“How did you find me?!”_

_“Kei.”_

_“Stay away… Please…” Oikawa stopped in his tracks, looking at Kei through his glasses._

_“Kei, I know I have a lot—”_

_“You have the guts to call me Kei…”_

_“Tsukishima…” That hurts. Kei’s insides churn in an inexplicable way. Oikawa cleared his throat, straightening up his jacket and fixing his hat. “I know I have done something unforgivable… But please, listen to me as your manager…”_

_Kei inhaled, feeling tears prickling his eyes._

_“You have to come back…”_

_“Go back to your wife.”_

_“Kei! We’re worried. You need to come back—”_

_“Tooru… As your ex-lover… Wait, I don’t even know what we are… But as a person, please...”_

Kei can’t continue his story, letting silence take over the both of them. It hurts so much, remembering it hurts. But Kei knows the love he has for Oikawa isn’t the same anymore. There is still some love left but it’s not the same. Nothing’s the same.

The day Oikawa left him was the day Kei’s love died.

He was just frustrated, irritated… At himself. He let himself be used. He let himself fall for someone he thought was the one.

“Mm….” Kuroo finally acted, putting his ukulele aside carefully. Kuroo stretched his arms before sitting upright. “Hey, let’s go near the ocean.” The Youtuber stood up, dusting away the sand. He offered his hand to Kei, smiling.

Kei stared at the hand, then looked up at Kuroo’s smiling face. “Why?” He took the hand and he stood up, looking at the silly grin Kuroo was sporting.

“Come on!” They ran towards the shore, Kuroo shouting on how cold and refreshing the wind was against his face. “Shout.”

“Ha?” Kei gave a weird face at Kuroo, but the Youtuber seemed serious.

“Shout your emotions to the ocean, it will take it away.” Kuroo smiled gently before turning to look at the endless sea before them. “I LOVE YOU BUT I’M LETTING YOU GO!” Kuroo shouted with all his might.

Kei’s eyes starts to water as he looked at the ocean too. “I’M LETTING YOU GO!” Kuroo shouted, urging Kei to do the same. The celebrity cleared his throat, gazing at the sea.

“I WANT TO MOVE ON!” Kei shouted, his hands encircling his mouth. “I WANNA FORGET ABOUT YOU! I DESERVE BETTER…” A tear fell from his eyes, followed by another. “GOODBYE OIKAWA-SAN!” and then another, “I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY! I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!” and then another, “I am Tsukishima Kei… I am not… Second best…”

“TSUKKI IS THE BEST!” Kuroo yelled with all his might and it only made Kei release a sob. Immediately, Kuroo engulfed the blond in a hug. They stayed like that for a while, both of their warmths enveloping and comforting them in the cold, dark night.

“Thank you.”

 

~*~

 

“I hope you’ll make more wonderful videos,” Kei said, looking up at the starry night. Kuroo gazed at his face, the fire illuminating every curves of Kei’s face.

“I hope so, too…” They were both resting on their spare shirts as makeshift blankets, watching the stars for almost an hour. Kei exhaled, heart pounding against his chest as he gently moved his hand.

As his knuckles touched Kuroo’s, the Youtuber took the initiative to capture his hand and tangled their fingers together.

 

~*~

 

“Well, good thing the ATM Machine came online.” Kuroo pocketed his wallet back, his left hand holding Kei’s. “What do you wanna do next?” Kei’s grip tightened but Kuroo’s assuring smile made him calm. “Let’s visit a store we passed by yesterday, I think I saw a piano.”

 

~*~

 

Kei closed his eyes, fingers gently playing the piano as the music sounded throughout the music store. The store was small. Wooden guitars hung all over the place, from an antique guitar to brand new ones that are for sale. Not many instruments were featured in the small music store the province has, but a grand piano was in the middle. The center of attention.

[Kei at the center.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2vTWFfV20A)

Kuroo was seated beside the celebrity. Enjoying the relaxing piece.

Kuroo didn’t know how to play the piano, but seeing Kei playing was giving him an urge to learn how, to make videos, to make music.

“By this part, a violin will join. I usually play this song with my friend Akaashi.”

“The violinist?!”

“One and only.” Kei nodded, still playing with a smile on his face. Kuroo liked the smiling face of Kei, it was unique and it felt like that smile was worth millions. Kuroo had searched about Kei sometimes. He had seen some stolen pictures of the other while in a concert, rarely smiling and looking disinterested but he had a lot of fangirls and fanboys.

But seeing Kei smiling, just for him, made his insides churn in an inexplicable way.

More unusual than how he felt for Kenma.

What does he feel for Kei?

Quietly, he brought out his phone and started to record the wonderful playing. And Kei didn’t mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORDS  
> Infanta, Quezon - a province
> 
> SONGLIST  
> I Don't Wanna Live On The Moon - sung by KickThePj  
> Two Moons - SonicBrat (the piano piece Kei played)


	6. Scared to be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You taste like cinnamon  
> And, oh God, you know I'm digging it  
> I, I, I just want to make you feel loved
> 
> \- Make You Feel Loved by Cade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, how is everyone? it's officially the start of summer and it's hot as fuuuuu.  
> very long update, enjoy!

The whole day they spent walking around, buying things they thought was cool. Although there wasn’t much to see, Kei got to enjoy the windy paths between the rice fields. “We good here?” Kuroo looked at the two beach houses before them, one for Kei and one for Kuroo. They managed to find a good resort, far from the little province but near the sea.

“Yeah…” Kei adjusted his grip on his bag as he proceeded to walk towards his room.

“ _Excuse me!”_ The duo turned to look at the local owner, who was smiling at them. “ _We have a special gift for the both of you, a campfire near the beach with free dinner.”_

 

~*~

 

“Okay, this is the best!” Kuroo put the food in his mouth, some rice falling back on his plate as he tried to eat gracefully with his hand. Kei chuckled a little, hand over his mouth, observing the Youtuber eating gleefully. “Come on, TsukkI! _Bangus_ is so delicious!” Kei proceeded to eat, following Kuroo’s example, laughing at the both of them for failing miserably.

After some more food and talking, the two sat down on the tree log near the fire, the stars above bright as the moon lightens up the dark sea before them. Kei feels like déjà vu but in a good way, without him nearing to tears. Kuroo was, of course, with his ukulele again, tuning it. “Tsukki, can you teach me how to play the piano?”

“Pay me.”

“Yay! Old Tsukki is back. I missed ya.” Kuroo grinned then proceeded to rest his head on Kei’s shoulders. The blond didn’t complain. The fast beating of his heart made Kei terrified at the same time happy. Happy because it’s Kuroo, and terrified because…

He didn’t know if he was ready yet. If they’re ready yet.

 

~*~

 

“ _Day three, still here at Infanta, Quezon. It’s a lovely place, heavenly and serene. 10 outta 10 would go back forever.”_ Kuroo grinned at his camera, wiggling his brows. “ _The days had passed with me eating all kinds of food and buying all sorts of things… It’s just a wonderful week._ ” Kuroo stopped, staring at the camera as flashbacks of Kei playing the piano, both of them eating, him making Kei laugh came crashing to him. 

Admittedly, at first Kuroo thought he can’t survive alone. He thought he wouldn’t be able to talk in front of the camera again. He thought he needed Kenma to function well. He thought Kenma won’t do well without him either. But Kenma didn’t need him, didn’t need him in the first place. Kenma just wanted a friend, a brother, someone that is like Kuroo. Someone that is not a lover.

And then there’s Kei. Independent, smart-ass, collected, and unreadable Kei. Kuroo couldn’t read him at first, but as he got to spend time with him… Kei made Kuroo felt independent.

He made him feel like he can survive even without any childhood friend by his side, but at the same time he made him feel wanted.

_“I have a question, what… Is it possible to fall in love, again?”_

 

~*~

_Kei’s fingers hit the keys perfectly. Every tone coming out from the piano is heavenly to the ears. The audience before him listened quietly, waving their light sticks as they waited for Kei to sing._

_“Tamago ni… sesageyou…” Then suddenly, the next key he hit was off tune, followed by another, he looked down at his piano and saw the keys melting. The people around started to ‘boo’, and Kei’s heart started to pound. The music stopped and the piano disappeared. Kei was left on the stage alone, the people long gone. The spotlight on him._

_Kei’s eyes started to tear up. “You’re scared to be lonely, Kei…” He looked up and saw Oikawa grinning at him. “You always run away, that’s what you do best. Run… Run…”_

Kei suddenly opened his eyes, greeted by the blurry image of the wooden ceiling of his room. He was sweating, his throat itching for water. It was just a dream… A dream. Groaning, he slowly sat up and took his phone, squinting his eyes as the bright light welcomed him.

2:39 AM

It was just a bad dream. But just to make sure… Kei slowly stood up, not bothering to wear his glasses anymore. He walked out of his room, greeted by the sound of insects and the light from the moon. As the sand hits his feet, he walks towards Kuroo’s room that was next to his.

He knocked.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

Giving up. He was about to turn around when the door burst open and was greeted with a shirtless and more messy haired Kuroo. “Wha—is the bread on fire?”

“Huh? Kuroo, it’s me.”

“Tsukki! Are the pigs okay?” That made Kei chuckle at 2 AM in the morning. “No, uhm… I was hoping… If I can sleep with you…” Kuroo’s face went from different shades of red, also realizing he’s half naked.

 

.

 

“Bad dream?”

“Yeah…” Kuroo nodded, as if Kei could see him. They were now on Kuroo’s bed, Kei on the left as his back faced Kuroo.

“Tell me about it… I hate bad dreams.” Kuroo put his hands up, looking at his palm. “I made a video once about not being able to sleep.”

“The [_Lullaby Cube_?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05SmMaUm_oQ)”

“You watched it?”

“Recommended videos.”

“Flattered…” Kuroo chuckled before a yawn escaped his lips. “But you know what’s good about bad dreams?” The Youtuber puts his hands down and ruffled Kei’s hair gently. “I get to comfort you.” Kei released a breath before turning around and was now face to face with Kuroo.

“When was the last time you had a bad dream?” Kei doesn’t know why but he’s whispering.

“Maybe when I was… I dunno, 19?” Kuroo whispered back, smiling a little.

“What was it about?”

“Monsters.” Kei released a quiet laugh, so did Kuroo.

“19 year old Kuroo dreamt about monsters.”

“How about you? What did you just dreamt about?”

“… The truth.”

“That is scary.” Kuroo caressed Kei’s cheek gently, both men feeling butterflies up in their stomach. “Wanna know the truth?”

“What?”

“I think I like you…” Kei smiled before taking the hand on his cheeks and entwining it with his own. They fell asleep staring at each other, quiet questions of uncertainty in their eyes but they slept, with the presence of each other, and didn’t have any bad dreams.

_“You’re scared to be lonely, Kei…”_

 

~*~

 

The trip back to Manila was calm, because it was quiet and there were only five people inside the bus, including the driver. Kei and Kuroo were seated at the back, Kei near the window and was resting his head against Kuroo’s shoulder. “Kuroo…”

“Hm?”

“Play me a song.”

“I have a talent fee, too.” Kuroo grinned but was already grabbing for his ukulele.

Kei just smiled gently as Kuroo started to play some soft melodies. As Kuroo continued humming along the tune, his mind suddenly went to a message he received earlier.

 

_We’re cooling off._

 

 

~*~

 

“You think he’s still here?”

“If he’s still here, you can always come to me, sleepover!” Kei smiled gently at Kuroo, inhaling deeply before the elevator doors opened to his room floor. “Well, see you…”

“See you.” Kuroo watched as their hands untangled, the Youtuber smiling as Kei walked away. He could still feel the warmth of Kei’s hand.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo laid on his bed, super tired from the six hour ride back to Manila. He grabbed for his phone and saw multiple notifications from his Youtube channel, and then there was one that grabbed his attention.

 

_Where are you? You’re not in Brighton, am I right?_

 

 

It was from Kenma. Kuroo didn’t know if he should let Kenma know he was here. There was a reason no one knew he was here. He wanted to move on, to break free, to… To think and be himself for a while.

He didn’t know if he can handle seeing Kenma, and the fact he’s on a break with his lover, meaning he had the chance to say his feelings—and then the smile of Kei broke his thoughts.

Kuroo wants that smile to remain on his face forever.

 

~*~

 

Kei pushed his glasses up and fixed his beanie as he exited the elevator, growling lowly at how lively the season of hearts was today. He tightened his grip on his bag as he exited the hotel, the door man smiling at him. “ _Mr. Tsukishima! Good afternoon.”_

Kei just got out of his room, after spending all day in his room, thinking and lazing around, he finally decided to eat outside.

It’s funny though, he’s been there for a month and never once did he eat inside a restaurant. Well maybe once, but he thought eating something fancy too much made him sick. With a sigh, he hailed a taxi and went to a nearby mall. When he got out, he remembered that in three days it will be Valentine’s day.

Kei suddenly stopped as two children ran in front of him, almost bumping into him but gladly they didn’t. He scrunched up his nose, his gaze following where the children ran to, and then a familiar tune echoed.

“ _Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love…”_ Kids were surrounding the playing Kuroo, wearing a _Journey_ raglan shirt and his infamous hat that barely hides his wild hair. Kei stifled a laugh at that.

“ _But there's not much to do when you're friends are all fish and an oyster and clam aren't real family, so I don't want to live in the sea…_ ” Kei continued to watch Kuroo play his ukulele for the children, not caring if he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the mall. When Kuroo was done with his song, he waved goodbye to the kids before turning to look at Kei. “Destiny forces us together, huh?”

“Maybe…” Kuroo moved a little to make space for Kei, the blond gladly walked up to him, and sat beside the Youtuber. “You love playing in public, huh?” Kuroo strummed his ukulele as an answer.

“Well, they find me appealing.”

“Conceited.”

“But you do find me handsome, right?”

“Next topic.” Kuroo gave out a hearty chuckle, strumming his ukulele before playing a tune. He was grinning at Kei. “ _[Good little boy, always making a fight with me…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzG94-s57Cw)._ ” Kuroo started to sing, looking at Kei with sly eyes that made the blond blush a little. “ _What do you want from my world? You’re a good little boy…”_ The Youtuber continued to play the chords, looking hopefully at Kei, like a silent plea to sing the next line. The blond rolled his eyes, leaning forward

“ _Good little boy, no- I’m bad… but not little.”_ Kuroo was stunned as Kei blew some air on Kuroo’s face. The Youtuber blushed.

“Singing Adventure Time songs doesn’t appeal to me.”

 _“Tsukki~ do you even love me?”_ Kuroo sang, and it was now Kei’s turn to look flushed.

He slaps Kuroo’s shoulder, as the black haired man laughed.

 

.

 

“This is cool, right?” Kuroo pointed at a clock, feeling excited as all sorts of art materials and anything art type of paper surrounded him.

“Yeah…” Kei agreed, looking at the owl shaped frame. It feels so hipster inside the store, like a portal of cool, free teens will open and ravish him.

“Come on, where do you wanna go next?”

“You bought something?”

“Hm? Yeah, it’s a little memo pad. With cute owls on it.”

As they exited the store, a commotion from afar caught their attention. A group of guys were playing music, guys with beatboxes and guitars. The Youtuber felt all giddy and went near them, dragging the blond with him.

Some people gathered around the singing men, tapping happily, and some kids decided to join in and ran around. Kuroo laughed as he recognized one kid from earlier, the one who was listening to him intently. The little kid waved at Kuroo.

Kuroo was having the time of his life, laughing and clapping, even though he doesn’t understand the lyrics, he knew it was a beautiful song. Automatically, he clasped his hand with Kei’s. Both men were smiling.

 

“ _[Magkahawak ang ating kamay,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bt0bwA7AEXE) at walang kamalay-malay… Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko na umibig na tunay…”_

_(We held each other’s hands without any consciousness—and you taught my heart how to love truly…)_

 

~*~

“Well, I was scared that you might dance in the middle of the crowd,” Kei laughed, finishing up the ice cream he was holding. It was near midnight, they stayed all day outside, watched a movie and ate somewhere cheap but very delicious.

Manila never failed to surprise him.

Now they had  decided to walk the cold night, appreciating the few people who closed shops around. It was windy outside so Kei decided to wear Kuroo’s hat today. “If I danced in the middle, I’d grab you and make you dance with me.”

“I’d leave you.”

“Ouch…” Kuroo pouted, looking all dejected but Kei just rolled his eyes as a smile made its way to his face. “Ahh… February is so cold…”

“Tsukki, can you remove the hat?”

“Wha—do you need your hat back?”

“No… it’s just…I like your blond hair. It’s so bright and fluffy.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Kei chuckled, running up towards a big tree, making him less visible to the public. “Do I glow?” Kei teased and removed the hat, ruffling his hair. Kuroo blushed a little, looking away.

“You always glow Tsukki…” Kei stopped moving, looking at Kuroo. “Here… On stage, while playing the piano… While you’re laughing, singing… Crying… You’re always glowing to me.” The celebrity was stunned, feeling his cheeks heating up. Kei gulped, reaching his hand out and Kuroo gladly took it.

And then their lips touched. It was quick, and soft. But Kuroo and Kei felt it.

“So… wanna sleepover, again? There’s this new series I bought earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORDS:  
> Bangus - milk fish 
> 
> SONG LIST:  
> I Don't Wanna Live On The Moon - sung by KickThePJ  
> Bad Little Boy - Marshall Lee Adventure Time  
> Graveyard Rap (Bad Little Boy) - Marshall Lee  
> Why Did You Eat My Fries - Marceline -- (Tsukki, do you even love me part)  
> Ang Huling El Bimbo - Eraserheads
> 
> oops, get ready for heavy drama update next chapter :D


	7. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much time, losing track of us  
> Where was the real?  
> Undefined, spiraling out of touch  
> Forgot how it feels
> 
> \- Scared to be Lonely by Martin Garrix ft. Dua Lipa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the drama ahead ~~ thank you for those who are still tuning in! ENJOY~
> 
> also beta-ed by the wonderful [ theoretica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretica/pseuds/theoretica)

Kuroo smiled gently, looking down at the sleeping blond on his bed. He was adorable, wearing Kuroo’s shirt and big pajamas. It was big on him but due to Kei’s taller bone structure, it still managed to look short. They spent the night watching dinosaur films and dog movies, with some little kisses here and there, and some holding hands. Kuroo loves every bit of it.

Except for one thing.

 

_From: Kenma_

_Kuro, Yaku told me you’re in Manila PH… What hotel? I’ll be there._

Well, Kuroo wasn’t really afraid anymore. Kenma wasn’t his secret lover or anything, he was just gonna come to visit, to enjoy Manila. Besides he has Kei, and Kenma has Shoyou.

Had.

He wasn’t even sure what he and Kei have because technically, the blond didn’t tell him yet if he likes him too, or whatever. But—Kuroo just shook his head.

Actions speaks louder than words.

Zipping up his jacket, getting ready for a morning jog, he grabbed his phone and gasped.

_February 12_

Then the Youtuber smiled, walking towards his bag from yesterday to grab the memo pad he bought, with cute owls decorating it. He took a pen on the drawer, writing something on the paper before tearing it. He looked for Kei’s jacket before putting the said paper in the pockets, hoping Kei would read it very soon.

 

~*~

The Youtuber opened his jacket to let some cool air in. He inhaled deeply before exhaling, the morning air of Manila was refreshing. There were less people and cars, the sun was still rising. Everything was so serene. He was in the middle of his morning jog when he decided to take a break, putting his earphones down as he opened his water bottle, chugging away the cooling water.

Kuroo scrunched up the bottle before throwing it in the trash. He was about to put his earphones back when someone approached him.

“ _Hey, mind telling me which way to the Luneta Park?”_ The guy’s English was cool and smooth, his hair brown and a little bouncy. Kuroo gave a friendly smile.

“ _You can take a cab or a jeepney, and then tell them Luneta Park.”_

“Thank you!”

“Oh? You’re Japanese?” The guy smiled before bowing deeply. Kuroo was surprised but he did the same.

“You’re Kuroo Tetsurou, right?” Kuroo’s eyes went wide when the man smiled, the sincerity can be seen but Kuroo felt a little uneasy.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru… Kei’s manager.”

“Oh…”

 

.

 

Kuroo focused his eyes on his clasped hands, looking in the corner of his eyes as Oikawa sat beside him. The sun had risen minutes ago, and people starts to pour, getting to their destination so early in the morning. “Do… do you have anything special with Kei?” Kuroo admits it, he hates how confident this guy can say Kei’s name.

“Nothing you should know.”

“I’m his manager though,” Oikawa chuckled, cradling the hot coffee he just bought. “I saw you and him, at the mall. And as his friend, I’m glad he’s smiling…”

“Hmm… yeah…”

“I guess he already told you, huh?” Kuroo finally turned his gaze to Oikawa, seeing the man taking a sip as a gold ring twinkles in his hand.

“I guess by now you know I don’t like you…” Oikawa smiled.

“How’s your Youtube channel?”

“Pretty good.”

“I watched some of your videos. You’re amazingly creative, let me contact you when someone finds interest in your work.”

“Suit yourself…”

“Let’s get straight to the point, I’m not… I’m glad you’re there for Kei,” The manager sighs, putting the coffee cup down beside him, “We had a rough path, I was wrong... You don’t know how sorry I am.”

“One question.”

“What is it?”

“Did you really love him?”

Oikawa smiled, and then nodded. “Yeah… At some point.”

“Bullshit.” Oikawa chuckled, before turning to look at Kuroo seriously.

“I’m talking to you as a friend, Kuroo-san… Please, Kei needs to return to Japan.”

 

~*~

 

Kuroo closed the door behind him, seeing his bed all empty and Kei’s things were gone. He walked towards the kitchen as he puts all of his things down on the counter. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Oikawa.

The guy was nice.

At first he was scared he approached him. He thought he would beg Kei’s heart back. He thought he would make him stay away from Kei.

Kuroo sat down on a chair, feeling all drained. He ran his hands through his hair as he released a sigh.

_Kuroo stared down as his clasped hands, Oikawa’s word ringing through his head. “His career might go down the drain if he doesn’t return by next week… I need your help, Kuroo-san.”_

_“Tsukki—”_

_“Kuroo-san, he worked so hard to be on top. Believe me, I saw it all. I don’t want it to go to waste in a blink of an eye… Please, Kuroo-san… Make Kei return to Japan.”_

_“He’s hurt.”_

_“I know—it’s my fault…”_

_“Then do it yourself.” Kuroo stood up, already feeling clammy just being near Oikawa._

_“You love him, right? So…” Oikawa stood up and kneeled in front of the Youtuber. Kuroo’s eyes went wide as he saw Oikawa kneeling, he glanced around and saw some people looking at them._

_“What are you—”_

_“I made him like this, I hurt him, I’m an asshole… The least I could do is not to see his career go down.”_

His phone suddenly dinged, causing him to break his thoughts. He grabbed his phone from the counter and looked at his mail.

 

_From: KenKen_

_Boarding to Philippines_

Kuroo groaned, resting his head on the cool tile of the counter.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo sat down in the middle of the room, camera in front as he plays the ukulele in a melody he doesn’t know. He played with his heart, full of confusion and decision making.

He was feeling all sorts of emotions…

What should he do?

 

~*~

 

Kuroo blew onto his hot cup noodles as Kei took a seat beside him. It was now midnight and Kei decided to eat in a convenience store, and of course, who is Kuroo to refuse?

“Are you okay, Kuroo?”

“Hm? Yeah… Just a little cold.” Kei nods, blowing his cup too. They were the only customers in the convenience store. The cashier was reading a magazine somewhere. Kei smiled a little, leaning forward to Kuroo as he kissed his cheeks.

Kuroo stopped slurping his noodles, looking at Kei. “What?” Kei asked.

“You’re surprisingly romantic, Tsukki…” The celebrity rolled his eyes and Kuroo smiled.

He’ll miss this.

“Tsukki… I read a news article...” The Youtuber started slowly, blowing onto his noodles, again.

“What about?”

“About you…” Kei stopped mixing his noodles, “Tsukki, your career.”

“Don’t mind them.” Kei said, and Kuroo puts his cup down, turning a little to look at Kei. “Tsukki! They cancelled your upcoming album,” Kei started to mix his noodles again, completely ignoring what Kuroo had said. “Tsukki…”

“I should’ve bought the spicy one.”

“Tsukki…”

“Kuroo, please. Stop.”

“Tsukki, I know you’ve worked hard with this album! I read some articles and—” Kei suddenly stood up, the cup noodles in his hands.

“I wanna eat this in my room.” Kuroo sighs and followed Kei back to the hotel.

 

~*~

 

Kei groaned as the afternoon sun blinded him. He rubbed his eyes away from sleep as his other hand grabbed for his phone. He checked the time.

_11:21 AM – 02/14/17_

He grunts, rolling off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. The small fight he had with Kuroo made him all stressed out, thus resulting to him sleeping late and looking at the news.

He knew he had to return. He knew this little adventure he had would make his career fluctuate, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready yet. Heck, he crumbled just seeing Oikawa.

After he was done bathing and changing, he tightened the jacket around himself before exiting his room, beanie already in hand as he clicked the elevator button. For now, he wanted to talk to Kuroo. Kei knew he acted childishly earlier, he avoided his own situation. He avoided reality.

He entered as soon as the heavy doors opened.

 

~*~

 

The Youtuber put his ukulele down gently on his bed before a knock echoed.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo was greeted with a sight of Kei pouting at him.

“I’m sorry…” Kuroo made way so Kei could enter, the blond nodding at him. Kuroo closed the door, looking at Kei. “I’m sorry for being rude, please forgive me.” The Youtuber smiled, walking up to Kei.

“It’s fine…”

“I just—I don’t wanna go back, I don’t want to—”

“Tsukki, no matter how much you hide it, you must go back…” Kuroo took hold of Kei’s hand and put it against his cheek. “Please return to Japan, you can’t let all of your hard work go down…” Kei leaned forward and captured his lips, Kuroo gladly responding.

“Why do you badly want me to—”

Yeah, Kuroo had thought of that too. But he couldn’t let Kei go down.

“Promise me you’ll return to Japan.” Kei pushed Kuroo a little, feeling a little frustrated at how persistent the other is.

“I don’t wanna talk about that…” Kei walked towards his bed, looking at the ukulele. “It’s Valentine’s, Kuroo, want to hang out—”

“Kei, I met Oikawa… He said--”

“And you listened to that liar?!” Kei gritted his teeth, irritation boiling with Kuroo cutting him off—and just hearing Oikawa’s name escaping Kuroo’s lips made him frustrated. “Why didn’t you tell me that you met him? Is he still here?”

“I don’t know—he just told me about your career. Tsukki, you need to go back and fix your album promotion.” Kei clicked his tongue, turning his back to Kuroo.

“Who are you to say? It’s just an album.”

“You worked so hard—”

“What do you know about working hard?!” Kei spats out, now looking at Kuroo. The Youtuber was hurt, the fact that Kei shouted and the fact that he knew that Kei knew how Kuroo worked so hard for his Youtube Channel. “Youtube is barely work!” As soon as Kei released those words, he stopped, guilt running in him as he looked at Kuroo.

“Yeah, barely work,” Kuroo snorted, now mad at the blond.

The sudden ring of his phone distracted the two, erasing the heavy air between them. Kuroo took out his phone and answered, “Hello?” Kei waited, he watched as Kuroo’s face turned from serious to worry. “Okay… I’ll pick you up,” He put his phone back in his pocket before looking at Kei. “I have to go.”

“Who called?” Kuroo was silent as they start their little staring contest. The Youtuber sighed. “Kenma… he’s here.”

Needless to say, Kei’s insecurities went flowing back in him. “You’re- Kenma’s here?”

“Yes, I’ll pick him up—”

“No! Don’t leave me.”

“Tsuk—”

“I knew it! You don’t really like _like_ me,” Kei snickered, tears pooling his eyes.

Of course.

Even to Kuroo, he will never be first. He is not his priority. It’s Kenma, not Kei.

Kei is only _second best_. “You’re still stuck to Kenma!”

“And you’re still into Oikawa that just by hearing his name makes you teary!” Kuroo said, eyes brimming with tears. Never once in his mind come across that this day would happen. Them screaming at each other. “I don’t even know if you like me. Admit it… you’re still not over him…” When Kuroo didn’t get an answer, he snickered before grabbing his bag and wallet, walking towards the door.

“If you dare step out of the door and go to Kenma… You won’t see me anymore,” Kei hiccupped, tears running down his cheeks as Kuroo gripped the doorknob. His heart hurts so fucking much. “I’ll be Tsukishima Kei… no more Tsukki.”

Kuroo opened the door.

And then Kei slumped on the floor, hands over his face as Kuroo closed the door gently, leaving him alone. Leaving him to be Kei, the famous celebrity.

Leaving the wonderful memories behind.

“I _really_ did like you, Kuroo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> ..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Haha jk :D  
> no notes huhuh  
> please tell me what should I do next? should they meet again or nah? haha :D


	8. All We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're falling apart, still we hold together  
> We've passed the end, so we chase forever  
> 'Cause this is all we know  
> This feeling's all we know
> 
> \- All We Know by The Chainsmokers ft. Phoebe Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dunn dUUNNNN last chapter <3  
> pls, i hope you didn't wait long for the last chapter because I was swallowed WHOLE by the Mystic Messenger fandom (yess, i only installed the app this year gomen) (also jumin my love, i love you)  
> Welp, hope you enjoy this <3  
> more blabbers at the end--
> 
> beta-ed by [ theoretica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretica/pseuds/theoretica)

“They don’t have an available room yet, I’m sure tomorrow they’ll have a new room,” Kenma nodded, and laid his PSP down on the night stand. He watched as Kuroo quietly walked towards the kitchen. He seemed bothered.

“Kuro, are you okay?”

“Ah? Yeah- order some room service, Ken.” Kenma nodded again, eyes on Kuroo.

 

~*~

 

“Do you have a friend on this floor?” Kenma asked, and Kuroo groaned internally, hurriedly tapped the close button of the elevator. It’s been three days since Kenma was here, fortunately, Kenma has his own room, two doors next to his.

However, Kenma was observant. He noticed how Kuroo would always look everywhere, like he’s looking for someone. Whenever they were at the lobby he noticed that Kuroo looked hopeful whenever they are in the elevator and the doors dinged opened. “Ah, yeah... I think he left,” Kenma hummed, going back to his PSP as they arrived on their floor. When they reached Kuroo’s door, Kenma let himself in and sat on the bed, eyes still on his device and it made Kuroo amazed for Kenma hasn’t tripped yet.

“Kuro,”

“Hm?” He grabbed for his ukulele.

“I read a news about Tsukishima, do you know him?” Kuroo stopped playing, staring at his fingers. He cleared his throat, “Uhm, yeah- that singer?”

“Yeah, they said he saw him in Manila a few days ago,”

“Really?” Kenma raised a brow at how fast Kuroo responded. “Hm, I saw on Twitter… there are rumors he’s still here but there’s no proof,” Kenma waited for an answer as he continued to play but nothing came after.

Kuroo wasn’t usually this quiet. Something must’ve happened.

“Kuro?”

“Hm?”

“Nothing…”

“You miss Shouyou?” Kenma’s face feels a little hot, so he didn’t answer back.

 

~*~

 

 

Kenma closed the message application after replying to the message Shouyou left earlier. They talked a while ago about them, and Kenma knows he can’t resist Shouyou. He’s his sunlight, his refuge, his first and only love. Even though they’re okay for now, they still need to talk in person, but he’s happy that Shouyou learned to adjust to his introvert attitude.

Can’t believe that they fought over a silly thing—a party, whether he’ll go or not.

Kenma then tapped open the YouTube application and went through Kuroo’s account. It’s been a while since he logged in to Kuroo’s account, he was his editor—was. Ever since he and Shouyou became official, he resigned to being Kuroo’s editor to help out with Shouyou’s mini channel. Comparing both channels, Kuroo’s was bigger than Shouyou.

But it doesn’t mean he can’t check on Kuroo’s progress. He still cares for him, he still help him a little with his channel. He even gave a grounding in editing to Kuroo. “Huh?” Kenma raised his brow as he saw all the draft videos. He tapped on one and let it load.

 

“ _So how is it?”_ Kuroo was giggling, the camera was pointed at some kind of food that Kenma doesn’t wanna eat, and was being held by another person. “ _Do I have to?”_

 _“I ate it, so you should too!! Come on~ It’s the Filipino culture~”_   Then the scene was cut off with Kuroo laughing hysterically at the camera, the lens focusing on his face too much and Kenma made a mental note to reprimand Kuroo in camera handling. Kenma chose to close the video before opening another draft one.

This time, he watched as Kuroo smiled at the camera before pointing it on the piano keys while soft tunes was being played by fingers he’s sure doesn’t belong to Kuroo. When the camera pointed up, he wasn’t expecting it.

Tsukishima Kei was playing with such seriousness, it’s breathtaking. Kenma then proceed to watch some other drafts.

 

_“Tsukki, smile!”_ _Kuroo pointed the camera at Kei, waving at him before averting the lens at the fishes again._

_._

_“ _Hey… it’s been a while, and the ‘while’ I was gone has been pretty interesting…_ I met an interesting person,”_

_._

_“Buwan… it means moon… Moon… moon…”_

_._

_“WELCOME MARIKINA~~”_

_._

_“I have a question, what… Is it possible to fall in love, again?”_

 

~*~  


Kuroo exited the convenience store, his right hand holding his camera, looking through pictures and videos he recorded the past few weeks.

Then a picture of Kei appeared.

Unconsciously, Kuroo took a seat on the provided seats outside the store, putting the things he bought down, only to stare at the picture. It’s been a week. Week of not seeing the other.

Was it really over? Was it really that easy to break the blooming bond they were having?

It was going so well.

Kuroo released a breath, shutting his camera off and lets it rest on the table. He needs a drink, that’s why he bought some beers with him. He took one out from the plastic bag he was carrying before opening it and chugging down its contents.

It was bitter.

But nothing as bitter as what’s happening right now. “AH~ Manila has the best beer.” Kuroo took another mouthful, gulping its contents until the can was empty. “Ahh!! Tsukki!!” He doesn’t care if he’s creating a scene.

No one will notice.

No one will know who he is.

I mean come on, million subscribers and only hundred thousand views.  

Running a hand over his hair, Kuroo felt tears welling up his eyes. He sniffed before pressing his palm against his eye.

 

~*~

 

“Kuro?” Kenma knocked on Kuroo’s room, the iPad in his hand. He knocked again before the door opened, revealing a stressed up Kuroo who reeks of beer and chips. “You smell,”

“S-sorry… was doing something,” Kuroo gave way and Kenma entered, surprised that his room was still clean, except the dining table full of beer cans and left-over chips and pizzas. “So what’s up?” Kuroo stumbled back to his bed, he took his ukulele and setting it down carefully on the side.

“I want to talk to you about something—”

“Oh, hey! That reminds me, Shouyou talked to me earlier,” Kuroo interjected, gave Kenma a grin, “Good news! He got to collaborate with Cry,” Kuroo shook his head, laughing a little. “What a lucky kid—I can’t even collaborate with Sungha Jung. Man, maybe I should do gaming now?”

“Kuro—”

“Instead of those shitty non-sense rant videos, and those damn short clips,”

“Kuro!”

“Why is he so goddamn lucky?!” Both party froze at his outburst. Regret and tears filling up quickly and he turned his back to Kenma, “Leave me alone for—”

“Kuro, is there something wrong?” When the YouTuber didn’t answer, Kenma stepped forward, opening his tablet. “I… I checked you—”

“Yes,”

“…your channel-… what?”

“I said yes. There is something wrong,” Kuroo’s voice broke and it made Kenma worried. “Wh- why is that Shouyou kid so lucky? Why can’t I be fortunate enough as to collaborate with other famous YouTubers?”

“What are you implying?”

“I’m implying my life is a complete waste! I’ve been to YouTube for 6 years and only attained a million followers last year, my income can’t support me that much yet I chose to waste money to travel here! In this country instead of saving—”

“Kuro! Don’t say that!” Kuroo groaned, turning back around to face his friend, his first love.

It brought him to tears.

“What do you know Ken? You became my editor just a few years ago, you didn’t see me from the start! You didn’t see me!” Kenma was confused at what the other was spatting, but he’s more worried at Kuroo’s state. He was crying for fuck’s sake and he doesn’t know why he’s so down like this.

“And now—now I hear Shouyou, who started last year gets to—am I not that likeable? Huh? Kenma tell me? Why… why did he left?” Kuroo was kneeling, crying on his palm and Kenma can’t help but to kneel in front of him, “Is this… about Tsukishima Kei,” The sharp intake of breath the other made is a confirmation. Kenma sighs, putting the tablet down. “I saw your draft videos… he- uhmm….”

“I… I left him, Ken… I left him because—because the thought of you coming here blinded me,” That left the editor’s mouth agape. Kenma frowned, not understanding the situation. “What do you…”

“I love you, Ken. I loved you. Since the beginning I always have.”

Silence engulf the duo. Kuroo has tears running down, unable to face Kenma, unable to handle being rejected again—even though he accepts his fate—fate that he and Kenma will be nothing more than just friends, it still hurts. “Seeing you so happy with Shouyou broke me… I left—and then I was found by him… he found me…but I made him leave, Ken… I made the one who made me feel loved left,” Ugly sobs escaped his mouth once he felt he was in the arms of his first love.

“Kuro…”

 

~*~

 

Three weeks later, Kuroo dragged his suitcase to the tiled floor of the NAIA airport, and beside him was Kenma. They were heading back to Brighton, Kenma already complaining of wanting to go to a game convention, deciding the Kuroo should come along too.

“So did Shouyou mailed you back?” The past weeks were good to Kenma, him and Shouyou kept talking, plus the distance between them was a great way to strong their bond.

“Yeah, he said he’s already at Brighton. He’s gonna pick us up when we get there.” Kuroo nodded, taking a look at his friend who was occupied with his phone.

When Kenma came to Manila, he introduced him to many wonderful things the beautiful country could offer.

They also talked about them. The talk they had was nerve-wrecking. However, when Kenma gave him an assured smile, it made him confident. Kuroo loved him, but now he has different feelings for him. Kenma took it heavily, saying sorry and Kuroo refused the apology, saying he didn’t need to be sorry because no one was at fault.

No one will ever be at fault for falling in love.

“Okay, our flight is here, let’s go Kenma…” His childhood friend nodded and continued walking, leaving Kuroo behind. The Youtuber smiled, finally feeling free from his childhood love for Kenma. It was a wonderful feeling. They were still friends, nothing changed.

Looking outside the big window, Kuroo glanced at the horizon. He would sure miss the beautiful country.

Its beautiful sunsets, beautiful people, delicious foods… beautiful memories.

Kei…

Exactly when he returned back to his room, the blond was nowhere. He even asked the receptionist but she said she couldn’t say any details about the check-ins. Then days passed, he hadn’t seen Kei. He just left, like he said.

Kuroo gripped the ukulele case bag that was on his shoulder. Kei was the best thing he found in the Philippines. He was happy their paths crossed each other, but that was all it would be. Just crossed and never stayed.

“Kuroo…”

“Coming.” One last glance, he smiled.

 

~*~

 

2 years later.

 _“I just wanna say a huge, huge thank you to everyone, to my cat pile family that has been with me…”_ Kuroo talked and talked, saying his thanks to his cat pile family that had been with him in the first place, today and in the future. Youtuber – _nekuroo_ had surpassed 1M subscribers, and now had 2.5 M subscribers.

Kei released a sigh, closing the video and tapping another video of Kuroo he liked the most.

 _“Well, I'd like to visit the moon, on a rocket ship high in the air…”_ The voice of Kuroo echoed from his tablet, Kei watched every scene already nailed in his head. _“So if I could visit the moon, well, I'll dance on a moonbeam and then…”_

“Kei, it’s show time.” A knock and then Oikawa appeared at the doorway, smiling at Kei. The celebrity nodded, closing the video. He planned to watch it again. He stood up and walked towards his manager—and friend.

When Kei came back, it was hard at first. He had many things to finish and apologize for, but after a month or so, he got back on track. His career roared, his album was released and now he was on tour and booked on many shows. About Oikawa… they were okay. Kei chose to forget, saying he only wanted to have a professional relationship. Of course, Oikawa said his apology and accepted his fate— that Kei wouldn’t be the same anymore.

But before he got back, he was stuck being insecure for the whole month, thinking of the things he should’ve done to make Kuroo stay, thinking about the choices he made. Thinking about his life, his career. It took him a while, but he was back now. Maybe, but he was still trying. Even with just watching Kuroo’s videos and knowing he’s doing okay, it made him happy.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” They were on good terms. They talked to each other, they conversed about other things. It was just not the same as before. Kei had grown distant but it was for the better.

After a tiring night of singing and playing the piano, guitar and other things Kei could play, he ran back to his dressing room, all covered in sweat, with some staff following him. “ _A successful night!_ ” They all cheered and Kei only nodded, the staff already used to the cold demure the blond had, knowing it was just him being him, and not being rude.

As some people fixed Kei’s hair and helped him remove his make-up, Oikawa walked inside the room, greeting some people along the way. “You good?”

“Yeah, a bit tired…” Kei answered, thanking the girl who removed his makeup. That was another thing about Kei that had changed, he became responsive. The old Kei was stoic, only muttering little words and never smiling, but now, the new Kei smiled at the staff, even if it was just a small smile, and he responded.

The celebrity took a seat on the sofa, not bothering to change his costume, as he brought out his tablet, viewing the tweets of his fans about his recent concert here in Los Angeles. Oikawa announced that there will be food for everyone.

When they were left alone in the dressing room, Oikawa walked towards where their bags were and took something out. “Kei, come here for a sec.” Kei raised his brow but followed him, standing up and sauntering towards his manager.

“What is it, Oikawa-san?” Oikawa smiled a little at the name. Something had really changed.

“We’ll head back first thing tomorrow to Japan, and next week you’re fully booked in interviews and meetings.” Kei nodded, already used to his busy life. “Oh! Some producers here called me, they’ll arrange a meeting soon, and they’re talking about releasing an English album.” Oikawa turned around to look at his client, marveling at how Kei looked gorgeous even if a little sweaty and with no make-up.

“Plus, Naomi’s 2nd birthday is coming up, you’re invited. Wouldn’t want her loveable uncle to be not there.”

“I’ll buy her the house set she wants.”

“Wha—that was what I was planning to buy.” Kei released a chuckle, rolling his eyes at Oikawa.

“I called dibs first.”

“Fine, fine. But I’m getting her the teacup set she wanted.”

“Already bought one.”

“Damn it. You spoil her a lot.”

“As if you don’t.” Oikawa nodded, admitting defeat. He knew he couldn’t win a debate against Kei. The snarky blond always won.

“Anyway, after next week, you’re also booked…” Kei sighed, feeling all tired just hearing how ‘fully booked’ he was. “Booked until the next 5 months.”

“Oh… 5 months? Am I shooting a movie or something?” Oikawa laughed, bringing out a folded paper. Kei took it, forehead scrunched up as he reads the contents. The celebrity’s expression changed from worry, to confused and then to shocked.

Oikawa smiled.

“Is this…”

“Yeah, happy vacation, Kei… Anywhere you want to go, it’s an all-expense paid vacation.” Kei smiled, genuinely at his manager.

“Thank you… Tooru,”

Oikawa thought that Kei definitely deserved this.

 

~*~  


Although Oikawa said after the week he was able to leave for a vacation, unfortunately, Kei still needed to fix some things, and after a month of fixing his passport and his work, Kei finally stretched, yawning a little as he greeted the doorman. _“Welcome back, Mr. Tsukishima!”_

 _“Yeah… Welcome back…”_ He breathed in the breeze.

Manila, he was back.

 

~*~  


After 2 weeks of settling in Manila, he didn’t open any social media, any news, and Youtube. He wanted to break free from his world, from any connection.

The only connection he had right now were the Polaroids he kept. And the letter he found in his jacket after he left 2 years ago.

 

_Be my Valentine?_

 

Kei smiled bitterly, holding the paper he kept. The owl design staring at him, as if accusing him of something so sweet leaving him because of his own desire and selfishness. With a sigh, Kei put the paper in his pocket and the pictures on the night stand, the picture of him and Kuroo smiling back at him pained his heart. He walked towards the door and fixed his beanie.

He smiled to himself.

He was ready to explore Manila, again.

Even if he was on his own.

 

~*~

 

As the door closed gently, Kei looked back at his door, his keycard held between his fingers as his room number shined as the light reflected on it.

_505_

He looked to his left, eyes landing on one particular room.

 

_“Oh, right! But you’ll come, right?”_

_“Goodbye, Kuroo…” The elevator door began to close._

_“My room is 502!”_

_“Paalam~”_

 

 

~*~

 

Kei looked up at the Philippine flag dancing with the wind. It was a nice sunny day, not hot enough to burn your skin, but not too shady to not squint your eyes. He took his Polaroid camera before taking a picture of the flag, smiling to himself.

The Museum had some new paintings inside and he was excited to see them, also to see the ones he had seen before. As he entered, he signed in the front desk before going in further.

It was just a simple tour, looking at the wonderful sculptures and paintings. He stopped, looking at the painting ‘ _Spolarium’_.

And then he waited, and waited.

No one commented on how cool his camera looked.

He moved on. Walking to different rooms, admiring every painting he saw. Until he sat down on one benches inside. Kei snorted at himself, removing his beanie and ruffling his hair in the process. He was feeling pathetic.

 _He_ won’t be here.

Kei puts his camera down beside him before fishing out the note Kuroo left for him. He stared at it, the feeling of hopelessness was strong.

Kei puts the note on the bench before standing up, grabbing his camera and left.

 

~*~  


The blond yawned as the morning light hit his face. He greeted the doorman, as usual, exiting the hotel and ready to wander again. Also, he heard a city called _Tagaytay,_ and maybe he’d travel there next week. Kei fixed his cap and glasses, also wearing his face mask.

He still needed to be careful around here, couldn’t risk his vacation to be ruined.

 

~*~

 

A week later, Kei found himself walking out of his room. “Yeah, already booked a hotel room at _Tagaytay,_ ” Kei spoke through the other line, backpack on his back and ready to go, again. “I’ll just take a private taxi—no Tooru I’m fine. I don’t need a private car, I don’t want to drive.” Kei continued to walk, thanking the heavens that it wasn’t too hot today. He only brought some light clothes for his mini-trip to _Tagaytay._ His things were still in the hotel room.

“Yes, I have a lot of jacket here with me… Okay, moooooooom.” Kei rolled his eyes before shutting his phone, tired of hearing Oikawa’s rants about safety. As he passed by room 502, Kei stopped.

He counted. One… two…

The door suddenly opened, surprising Kei a little when a woman exited the room, she gave Kei a weird look. He greeted her, punching himself internally before he continued his walk towards the elevator, reminding himself to not stare at someone else’s room.

“ _Headed for a little getaway?”_ The doorman greeted as he stepped out of the lobby.

_“Yeah, Tagaytay…”_

_“Oh! Well, I hope you enjoy!”_ He nodded. Kei adjusted his face mask as his ride arrived.

 

~*~

 

Three days in _Tagaytay_ weren’t so bad. The locals were approachable and nice, the inn he was staying in treated him like family, making him join their breakfast and dinner.

 _Palace in the Sky_ was unsurprisingly breath-taking. He looked out at the view, breathing in fresh, cold air. He brought his Polaroid up and took a picture, taking the film before pocketing it. He was wearing a beanie, a face mask, and two jackets. Oikawa was right, it was cold as fuck here. There were also lots of people, but not enough to get crowded, only enough to make Kei’s head numb with all the buzzing and talking.

Hanging the camera around his neck, Kei continued to walk, eyes still on the scenery until he spotted an empty bench. When he neared the bench, Kei stopped, looking down at the backpack rested on the side, and a ukulele next to it.

Kei immediately sat down, leaning forward and staring at the ukulele.

It’s…

Kei looked up, looking left, and right, and around. Looking for the owner. Looking for…

 _“Hey, cool camera.”_ Kei turned his gaze behind and a blinding light appeared, shocking him a little.

And there he saw the person he missed so dearly.

“I’m starting to believe that it’s destiny.” Kuroo grinned, getting the film before waving it. Kei remained still, eyes getting teary before releasing a scoff.

“ _You’re… you’re stalking me._ ” Kei sniffed, immediately wiping a tear that fell. Kuroo just smiled, walking up to the blond.

Both men’s heart pounded against their ribcages as they walked near one another. Kuroo beamed, vision getting blurry.

It had been 2 fucking years. 2 years of waiting—2 years of hoping.

Hoping that destiny would let them meet again.

“ _Give that back,”_ Kei murmured, reaching for the film but Kuroo’s hand grabbed his wrist.

“Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Tsukishima Kei.” Kei’s voice broke but neither of them cared.

“Can I call you Tsukki?”

 

~*~  


Weeks Later

 

“Come on! You’re so freaking slow!” Kuroo laughed, tugging Kei’s arm as they entered a music store. Kei just groaned, hiding his face from the mask and lowering his beanie, hiding his blond hair. They were back in Manila a few weeks ago, now the duo go on adventures wherever their feet can take them.

“I wanna show you the piece I learned!” The paper hearts decorating the mall were also intimidating. It was going to be be Valentine’s tomorrow and Kei had plans with Kuroo today, but the Youtuber was so persistent on playing the piano.

Kuroo took a seat and pat the space beside him, grinning at Kei. The celebrity took a seat as Kuroo began to play _Firefly_. The way Kuroo played was slow paced and a little messy but it was lovely. Kei loved how Kuroo uttered words of frustration before continuing playing, not once flinching at his wrong notes, only cursing lowly.

He also loved the way Kuroo’s fingers pressed against the keys. He pressed a little too hard, but maybe because he played the guitar first, with the strumming and all. “ _You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies…”_ Kuroo laughed, looking at Kei when he said the word fireflies. When Kuroo reached the end of a chorus, he stopped playing, apologizing for forgetting the notes and not learning the rest.

“Still new to this,”

“It’s okay. You did great.”

“Hmm… thanks Tsukki,” Kuroo rested his head on Kei’s shoulders, grabbing the blond’s hand before putting in on the keys. “Play me a song?”

“About an egg?”

“My favorite.” Kei chuckled, but started to test the keyboards, finding the right time before playing the first note. Kei didn’t sing this time, he just let his emotions flow, let the melody flow freely. Kei then felt Kuroo move, he looked at him and saw him smiling as he put something on top of the electric piano. The celebrity raised his brow before his melody was ruined.

He stopped playing. Looking down at the note Kuroo laid.

It was the same note Kei received, the same crumbled up paper he left at the museum.

_Be my Valentine?_

But the thing is, the word Valentine was crossed out and replaced with ‘every day’.

_Be my every day?_

Kei gulped, staring at the paper. “I travel a lot… Want to travel the world with me?”

Kuroo smiled, draping an arm around Kei’s waist. “Why not? I got a camera and a durable backpack, what could go wrong?”

“I know _us_ won’t.” Kuroo chuckled, resting his head on Kei’s shoulders as the blond started to play again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED.  
> All 21k words I think. It was fun, I love this AU, I hope there will be more YouTuber AU for KuroTsukki! Please spread more Kurotsuki love <3 no hate ;A; THANK YOU for those who tuned it, still tuning in, new readers. I love every single bits of you, continue supporting Kurotsuki plss ;; This has been fun. Thank you everyone! Also, do check out KickThePJ, he inspired me with Kuroo's character here. :D He's awesome I tell ya! 
> 
> Maraming salamat sa mga kapwa Pilipino na nasayahan din sa kwento na ito :D Introduce yo selves and lets talk krtk haha
> 
> I've never been to Tagaytay so please forgive me if I didn't described it well. The weather and all OTL #suchshame  
> Anyway, this has been another successful story (i think) thank you and I hope you'll tune in to me again!
> 
> Also I would like to thank [ theoretica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretica/pseuds/theoretica) because you helped me, I was a little embarrassed but nonetheless, thank you 
> 
> #lovelots


	9. all warmed up inside || epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm still lovin' you, girl  
> From halfway-cross this great, big world  
> And in my dreams, I'm holding hands with you.
> 
> \- Dream of Love sung by Tree Trunks and Pig, Adventure Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an epilogue.  
> yaaass.  
> full of fluff pls enjoy  
> ALSO, that one song inside this story, i recommend you to listen to it while Kuroo's singing of it.  
> It's gonna be awesome okay? :3

“You—” Kei kept a straight face as he looked at Kuroo through the tablet, “I’m sorry!” Kuroo pleaded through the other line, lagging a little bit. They were currently Skyping, and Kei rarely Skypes, but this occasion is special, because a certain Youtuber uploaded something that the public shouldn’t see.

“So, you have 3 million subscribers in an instant, huh?” Kei questioned nonchalantly but Kuroo felt the venom in his words.

Why are they like this, you may ask?

Because well, it all started yesterday night. Kuroo got home from a gathering—a gathering of where Youtubers meet and greet each other, including some famous Youtubers like JackSepticEye, MiniLadd—and many more. Kuroo enjoyed every bit of the gathering, got to play music with other Youtubers, played some games, ate, and many more.

But he was dead tired when he arrived home. Casually opening up his laptop as his groggy eyes tried to focus. He forgot to upload a video he made yesterday, he’s planning to upload it right now because Kenma kept bugging him that it’s time to upload.

He was browsing for the final video when his phone suddenly rang. Still browsing for the video, Kuroo picked up and answered with a dazed mind, “Hello?”

“Kuroo, you home now?” Oh, Kuroo thinks, it’s the voice of his angel. “Tsukki! Yeah… I’m home,” A yawn escaped his lips before double clicking on the video. “Interviews are so hectic,” Kei complained and complained, and Kuroo doesn’t mind a bit, all happy to hear Kei’s voice.

And because they haven’t seen each other for 3 months, and being together for almost a year, Kuroo misses his Tsukki a lot. “Kuroo, I’ll go now, sleep well okay?” Kuroo nodded, as if Kei can see him. They exchanged few more words before Kuroo tapped his phone close, rubbed his eyes and looked at the still uploading video. He edited the title and the description, promised himself to edit it again tomorrow for errors—but for now, Kuroo wanted to sleep.

“I’m really sorry! I deleted it as soon as I saw it!” Kuroo pouted, eyes pleading for forgiveness and Kei’s irritated expression was defeated by the puppy dog eyes. However, it was replaced by Oikawa’s frowning face. “Kuroo Tetsurou, you have some explaining shit to do,”

“Shit. Does it include me going to Japan?”

“More like Seoul, Kei has an album promotion here, so better pack up,”

 

~*~

 

_Is Tetsuchan related to Tsukishima Kei?_

_OMGG are they together >!?!_

_I ship it_

_GAAAaaaAAaaAAyyyy_

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the last comment as he closed the YouTube application before shutting his phone off.

Of course, the internet is fast—the video got re-uploaded to another user, and then another, until eventually it ended up on Twitter. He sighed, the cold air of Seoul was making his nose stuffy. He should’ve listened to Kuroo about taking vitamins.

It was now 2 AM, Kei was seated outside near a convenience store wearing two layers of clothing, a cap, and an oversized hand mittens. He felt silly wearing the gloves but Kuroo gave him these so he doesn’t mind.

A click resounded through the empty street, Kei averted his eyes at the source and huffed under the scarf he was wearing.

There it is, the one and only Youtuber that caused a whole range of problems for Oikawa. The Youtuber was wearing a Christmas sweater below, camera hanging from his neck, and of course, his ukulele.

“You look perfect, can’t help,” Kei rolled his eyes, scooted a little as Kuroo took a seat beside him. The YouTuber released a breath, putting his camera down on the table and grabbed his ukelele. He stretched and yawned, casually wrapping an arm around the celebrity.

“What a nice view,”

“All I see are ice, and white.”

“Come on, be romantic, Tsukki!” Kuroo whined, turned and gave the blond his pout. Kei stared at him, contemplating on what to do to his adorable boyfriend. “Fine. I miss you,” Kuroo froze, shocked and amused. Totally not expecting Kei to say that.

“W-wow… I mean, yeah—I miss you, too!” The Youtube puffed out his chest in a funny way that caused Kei to let out a chuckle.

“You arrived a couple of hours ago, right?” Kei asked and Kuroo nodded, finally relaxing as his hands starts to strum some soft tunes, not over powering enough to ruin the perfect silence.

“It’s too bad you didn’t pick me up,”

“At least we get to see each other,”

“Awww, Tsukki is so cute,” The blond just rolled his eyes, cheeks tinted pink and lips turning into a pout, but instead of more sulking, he proceed to rest his head on the Youtuber’s shoulder, enjoying the coldness of the night and the soft hums of Kuroo.

“Why are you wearing a Christmas sweater? It’s February already,”

“I happen to love this dino sweater. Reminds me of you,”

“It was just one time of Dino movies marathon,”

Kuroo chuckled at the flustered look of his lover, “Admit it, you love dinosaurs,”

“Whatever,” Kei huffed, sitting up straight with his arms crossed over his chest. Kuroo admired the sight before him, loving how Kei can act so childishly free in front of him.

He loves this Kei more than the performing one.

Not that he doesn’t love--- you get him. He loves all of him.

None of them spoke as Kuroo stopped playing his ukulele and started to fumble something inside his pocket. Kei remained still, gazing at the endless night before him.

He felt Kuroo nudged him on the arm, Kei looked down.

 

_Happy anniversary my Tsukki_

It was a small piece of paper with Kuroo’s neat handwriting. Kei smiled, took the paper gently. “Hm… it’s been a year, huh?” Kei murmured, his thumb slowly caressed the paper as his mind wandered back to the memories he shared with Kuroo.

From the first time they met in a museum, from their first getaway, the first time Kuroo played him a song— the strum of the ukulele chord brought Kei back from his recollection of beautiful memories as Kuroo began to sing.

 _“[I feel, like nothing was real, until I met you…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9owtPwwUB-k)”_ Kei moved back a little to get a perfect view, smiling under his scarf as Kuroo gave him a wink, _“I feel like we connect, and I really get you,”_ Kuroo inched closer, bumped his nose against Kei’s red ones.

Kuroo loved the sight before him. So pure and innocent. He’s falling in love again.

 _“If I said, "You're a beautiful girl", would it upset you?”_ Kei’s pout was what Kuroo expected, except the light punch on his arm. The Youtuber laughed, _“Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it,”_

“Oh really?” Kei answered, cheeks in full bloom blush, gaze avoiding Kuroo’s eyes for he can feel him looking inside his soul. In a good way.

 _“Oh, oh, Tsukki~! Your fist has touched my heart,”_ Kuroo sang out loud, looking up at the sky, “ _Oh, oh~~ Tsu~kki~”_ He gave Kei a smile, _“I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart,”_

 He moved closer again, their foreheads now touching.

_“I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart…”_

“I love you, Tetsurou,” the music ended in discord as Kuroo’s wide eyes stared at the blond’s face.

It took him three second to bury his face in his palm, the ukulele almost falling on the ground due to his fast action but Kei successfully grabbed it.

“Tsukki… I –” Kei hasn’t seen Kuroo this flustered ever since they dated. The celebrity chuckled, using the ukulele as a cover for his own blushing face.

“I wanted to say that to you first!”

“Too bad. I love you, Tetsu~”

“Tsukki! Don’t take the second time!”

Kei continued to laugh as Kuroo tried to pry his hands away, wanting to see his face. However, someone cleared their throat and the couple immediately looked at the source.

“Oh, hi Oikawa!”

“Hm… Kuroo-san. Let’s go inside its cold you two idiots.”

 

~*~

 

 _“So apparently, people on Youtube are interested in my last video,”_ Kuroo grinned at the camera and ran his hand through his thick lock, “ _And no, it isn’t about my super out of this world hair, it’s about…”_

 _“About me,”_ Kei suddenly interrupted, moving Kuroo’s face out of the camera as it was replaced with his bored expression. _“And yeah, he’s my dorky boyfriend,”_

After the video was uploaded, it was immediately bombard by fans and the press.

Kuroo closed his laptop gently and putting it away before sitting back on the sofa. He was soon joined by Kei, who wrapped an arm around his waist, “How many subscribers?”

“Almost 4 million,” Kuroo grinned, “I bet Oikawa will call you right now,” As if on cue, Kei’s phone rang and the couple laughed, Kei closing his phone because really, after the video incident, they already talked to the management that they can come out to the public because Kuroo has a good reputation as a Youtuber, however, what they didn’t talked about was when they will come out.

“Tetsu,”

“Hm?”

“I hope you don’t think you’re using me,”

“I—”

“I can feel it. You’re hesitant in sharing the video,” The Youtuber sighed, felt defeated with Kei’s reasoning, because honestly, he does feel like he used Kei’s name to gain subscribers, felt like he cheated in some ways.

He then felt warm, soft hands on his cheeks, pulling his gaze to meet Kei’s golden brown ones, “I know I won’t change your view but I don’t mind Kuroo, you’re amazing in your own way. No matter who you date, I think some time they’ll be bound to recognize you and earn millions of subscribers… and I think it’s time for you to earn what you worked hard for, for 7 years,”

“Wow… Tsukki, I—I’m not that highly but…”

“I’m sorry if I made you—”

“No, no! You didn’t do anything bad,” Kuroo kissed his nose, “I just feel guilty, I feel useless, that without you maybe I won’t earn 4 million,”

“Really? You’re saying that to me? I, who watched almost all your videos?” Kuroo was kind of afraid with Kei’s glare. The Youtuber tried to calm him but Kei already stood up, grabbing the laptop in the process.

“What are you doing?”

“Your twitter. I’m gonna announce a livestream, we will have a livestream tonight with Q and A,”

 

~*~

 

“ _Well, this has been a while now, hasn’t it?”_ Kuroo smiled at the webcam, his wild hair was kind of distracting but Kei found it a little cute. He was seated beside the Youtuber, slurping away on his mug as background music fills the air. “ _It’s been a little while since we’ve done this Q &A thing, so let’s get started shall we? But first let me introduce the one and only,” _Kuroo looked at Kei before presenting him with his arms wide, “ _Tsukishima Kei,”_

 _“Hi,”_ At first the livestream was a little awkward for Kei, but for a while, he finally relaxed and became as active as Kuroo.

Kei was reading some of the comments and was relieved to find out that almost all of it were positive comments. He’s loving Kuroo’s cat pile family, they’re so accepting.

“ _Next question from Kazumire_555, who’s the most romantic?”_

 _“It’s Kuroo, it’s a given,”_ Kuroo laughed, held on Kei’s arm to silence him but the blond was having none of it, continued talking about Kuroo’s random singing for him, “ _Hey but you told me you lo—”_

_“No, Kuroo!”_

_“Call me Tetsu,”_

_“No,”_

_“I love you, Kei.”_ The blond finally stopped struggling, Kuroo successfully held his arms down as he stared at the celebrity’s eyes. “I love you,” He repeated in their language. Kuroo can see how Kei’s pale color changed to a cute bright red hue, that he can’t help but to laugh at him.

“ _Now you all have evidence on how he really is,_ ” Kei cleared his throat, his face red from the tip of his ears. Kuroo was still laughing and Kei pushed his head away, the Youtuber falling on the bed.

“Damn it, Kuroo, stop laughing,”

~*~

 

“The livestream was a bad idea,” Kei grunted, cheeks still pink as he looked at his twitter feed, all full of his image from the livestream, a total blushing mess.

“Part two livestream?”

“In your dreams,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comment me what you think <3
> 
> SONG LIST  
> Oh Fiona - Adventure Time, sung by KickThePJ

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized words mean they are speaking in English. (except when they are going through a flashback or remembers something) In every chapter, I'll explain the meaning of some Filipino words in the notes.  
> I hope you will enjoy this <3
> 
> Comment all of your thoughts :*


End file.
